Secrets Revealed
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Roisin Vaughn, who is estranged from her family. She moved away when she was sixteen after getting emancipated. What happens when she returns home sixteen years later after her children get kidnapped? What if she's in danger and needs the help of her family? Will Sarah and Felix forgive their big sister for abandoning them? How will she react to finding Sarah's a clone? (S2 Ep.4)
1. Chapter 1

She was rummaging through the house looking for anything that could help her. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but she knew that she was in danger and she wanted to understand why so she came back to where it all began.

"I'll have you know I'm versed in Krav Maga!" She heard a deep voice yell.

She screamed as she jumped and turned around. She was face to face with a strange looking raven haired man with a section of hair shaved and the rest kind of long.

"Shit!" The man exclaimed as he stared at the woman, "Is that you, Rosie?"

"Fee?!" The woman known as Roisin Vaughn, or Rosie asked

Felix punched the older woman's arm, "Where the bloody hell have you been for the last sixteen years?" Roisin looked just like Sarah, but he could tell them apart because of Roisin's vibrant red hair.

"Okay...Ow!" Roisin winced as she grabbed her arm, "But I guess I deserved that. Look I'm sorry for leaving. We can talk about the past later. Right now I really need to talk to S. Where is she?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Felix replied, "Sarah went out to look for her."

Roisin furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean Sarah is looking for S?"

Felix shrugged, "I don't know. We don't know where she is. How much more clearer do you want me to make it?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Roisin sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, walked over to the couch, and collapsed.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" Felix wondered ,"Why do you need to see Mum so bad after being gone for sixteen years?"

Roisin shook her head, "It's a long story."

Felix sat down beside her, "Well I have a long story of my own so why don't you go first."

"It started about six months ago." Roisin started, "I was getting calls from something called the Dyad institute. They were asking questions about me. I don't even know what they are or why they are bothering me. Then two days ago I got home from work to find my house trashed and my children were gone."

"Wait? Children?" Felix inquired, "Didn't you just have your son Lorcan when you fled all those years ago.

Roisin nodded, "Yes. I did. Lorcan is sixteen now, but I also have a five year old daughter."

"So you're married?" Felix questioned

"No." Roisin replied, "Orla has a different father than Lorcan. She's never met her father, just like Lorcan has never met his."

Felix shook his head, "Geez Rosie! I think I know why Dyad took your children and why they are so interested in you."

"Why?" Roisin asked

"You're a clone." Felix spoke simply

Roisin snickered, "Haha. Very funny, Fee. I see you've gained a sense of humour since I last saw you."

"I was nine when you left. Anyways I wasn't joking, Rosie." Felix told her very seriously, "Six months ago, Sarah encountered one of the clones when that clone jumped off of the train station platform and killed herself."

Roisin took a breath, "Oh my gosh. That's why Sarah and I always looked so much alike. We both just assumed and were told that we came from the same biological mother."

"The other clones that we discovered are all infertile. You and Sarah appear to be the only ones that can have children." Felix added

"Geez, Felix." Roisin uttered as she shook her head in disbelief, "I just can't believe this. What do they want with my children?"

Felix shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, but they are very interested in Sarah's daughter Kira too."

It was quiet in the room before Felix spoke again to ask what the name of his niece was. However Roisin didn't have a chance to answer because Sarah had walked into the house. She walked straight over to the table and started sifting through the papers.

"You're a shite burgular." Roisin said

Sarah jumped as she turned around, "Shit! Rosie, you scared me." Then she turned back to the table, before turning back to face the direction of the couch, "Wait! Rosie? What are you doing here?"

"Well I just found out that Dyad kidnapped my children." Roisin informed, "Oh yeah, and we're clones."

"Shit. I never wanted you to be wrapped up in this too." Sarah uttered and then she blinked, "Wait did you say children? I thought you just had Lorcan? Is the other child or children biological too?"

Roisin nodded, "Yeah, I know about the infertile thing. Felix told me."

"We're going to figure this out, Rosie. We just need to find Mum, find out what she knows, and save your children." Sarah explained

"Yeah." Roisin agreed, "So how mad is S that I left?"

Sarah sighed, "She was never mad, Rosie. She was sad and worried. She cried when she found that you and Lorcan were gone. She missed you. I missed you."

"I missed you too...Even though I'm mad at you." Felix admitted, "And later you will tell us all about why you ran away and where you went."

Roisin gave a nod, "Yeah. I will. I promise. I know I owe you guys an explanation, but right now I need to find anything that has to do with mine and Sarah's past."

Meanwhile inside Dyad with Lorcan and Orla, the siblings had been separated and were in two different rooms. They weren't even allowed to see or talk to each other.

Rachel headed into Orla's room to check on the little girl. The room was pink and looked like a princess room. There was even a princess canopy bed.

The five year old looked up from where she was colouring when she heard the door opening. She sighed when she saw Rachel. She had been hoping that it would be her brother. All she wanted was to see her big brother.

"I want to see Lorcan." Orla said sadly as she rested her head on her hands.

"Soon, child." Rachel replied as she stroked the little girl's head, "Do you know why you are here?"

Orla paused briefly and thought about it, "Is it 'cause Mummy's here?"

"No, it's because your special." Rachel informed

Orla smiled as she picked up her head, "I am? How?"

Rachel gave a nod, "Yeah, you are special. You and your brother both are special, but we don't know why yet. We just know that you and your brother are...well let's just say it's a miracle that you're both alive."

"That's what Mummy says." Orla admitted, "She calls us her miracles."

"And it's true." Rachel added.

Orla looked up at the woman who looked like her mother, but who she knew was not her mother.

"Rachel, who's Cosima?" Orla wondered

"No one that you need to worry about, dear." Rachel assured

Orla nodded, "Cosima's sick. Is she gonna die?"

Orla knew that what Rachel said wasn't true. She could feel Cosima. She had felt a connection to her. She knew that Cosima was important.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't know, but I do know that the doctors are working very hard to find a cure."

"I know." Orla said bluntly as she blinked her little eyes. She looked so serious. The look that she was giving Rachel, it was almost like the child knew something that the woman didn't.

Back at Siobhan's house, Roisin was searching the house again. Sarah and Felix quickly scrambled to help her. Sarah especially wanted to know what Siobhan was hiding.

"So, what exactly do we expect to find down memory lane?" Felix wondered

"Something about S's network." Roisin replied. She was older than Sarah and she knew a little bit more, but there was a lot that was a mystery to her. "Well, she's got to be somewhere, yeah?"

Sarah picked up some papers and walked over to Felix and Roisin, "Maybe it's with one of these people in here."

Felix looked at a picture of a black man, "Hello stallion."

"Yeah that's Carlton. He brought me and Sarah to S when we were kids." Roisin explained

"Mum said that he's in prison now." Sarah added.

Felix found a cut newspaper article behind the picture of Carlton and pulled it out, "Oi. What's this? Carlton Redding. Human smuggler."

"Yeah. His, um, pipeline. He used to hide people." Roisin told Felix

"He got fifteen years for it." Felix stated

Sarah picked up a cut, folded newspaper article and unfolded it, "Six scientists incinerated in lab explosion while working on a medical research project spearheaded by Professors Susan and Ethan Duncan."

Felix looked up and was about to speak, but was cut off by Roisin, "Duncan? As in Rachel Duncan? She's the person from Dyad that kept calling me. Her and a Dr. Aldous Leekie."

"Is this them then?" Sarah wondered as she pulled out a picture from her pocket, "Project Leda." She held the picture up to the article's pictures.

"Holy shit. These were Rachel's parents." Felix uttered, "Does that mean that Mum knew the whole time?"

Sarah sighed and looked over at her brother, "What else is she not bloody telling us?"

Roisin stood up and threw a bunch of papers down on the floor, "I can't do this anymore. I can't just sit here and do nothing while my babies are in danger." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Look I know it's tough. My daughter Kira is in danger too, but..." Sarah started

"But she's safe, isn't she?" Roisin snapped

Sarah gave a guilty nod, "Yeah. She is."

"She's with her father Davie Crockett." Felix added

"His name is Cal Morrison." Sarah corrected

Roisin scoffed, "I don't bloody care what his name is. The point is that your daughter is safe, Sarah. My son and daughter were kidnapped by Dyad, and while my son is sixteen and perfectly capable of handling himself, my daughter is only five years old."

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Sarah apologized as a cell phone vibrated

"Is that Rachel?" Felix asked

Sarah took out the phone and read the text, "Yeah. Still got time."

"Time for what?" Roisin sounded annoyed

"What's the first rule of war?" Sarah countered

Roisin sighed, "Know your enemy. And Sare-bear, if you're doing what I think you're going to do, it's too dangerous."

"Rachel's got an apartment at the Cameron Arms." Sarah stated. She looked at her sister, "I have to go, Rosie. It's not just for Kira. It's for your children too. We're going to get them back. I promise."

Sarah and Felix started walking to the door as Felix was talking about some concierge and how he could be a distraction, but Sarah told him no and that he needed to take the pictures to Cosima.

"What am I meant to do?" Roisin wondered

"Go with Felix!" Sarah shouted as she rushed out the door.

Felix sighed as he mumbled, "Great."

Roisin turned to look at Felix, "Who's Cosima?"

"One of the clones, but we don't use that word." Felix replied, "They call each other sister."

"You have every right to be mad at me. I just hope that you'll forgive me." Roisin added sensing her foster brother's disdain about being left with her.

Felix shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Let's just go. Cosima's at my flat."

Roisin and Felix left Siobhan's house and headed to Felix's flat. Upon entering the flat, Felix walked in first to warn Cosima about the guest that he was bringing and then Roisin entered the room. She stared at the woman for a while.

"Whoa!" Roisin exclaimed. She blinked, "Uh I'm sorry. You just look so much like Sarah. I never thought it was weird that she and I looked alike. We were told that we were biologically full siblings."

"It's okay. It's nice to meet another sister. " Cosima assured, "I'm Cosima."

"Cosima. That's a pretty name." Roisin complimented, "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Roisin."

'She's no a sister of mine.' Felix thought about Roisin as he called Sarah and asked if she was in yet. Cosima heard Felix on the phone and requested to talk to her, so Felix put the phone on speaker.

"Sarah, are you seriously in the inner sanctum?" Cosima inquired

"Yeah. What'd you find out about the professors?" Sarah asked

Cosima cleared her throat as she fixed her glasses, "Okay. Susan and Ethan Duncan, they were geneticists, both british citizens. They went to Cambridge for molecular biology. In '74 they joint published a paper on recombinant DNA, and there were several more papers that they published after that, until the last one in '76."

"Is that when they started project Leda?" Sarah questioned

"Yeah, well, it makes sense that they were working on something totally top secret, because they kind of disappear until the big lab explosion." Cosima explained

Sarah is watching a home video of Rachel from 1991, "So they were Rachel's parents, then?"

"Adoptive parents." Cosima replied, "I mean, Amelia carried you for them until she hid you, and then they somehow ended up with Rachel instead."

"Just think, Sarah. You could have been Rachel." Felix added

Roisin let out a shaky breath, "Let's not even think about that, Felix."

"She's got good taste." Sarah said into the phone while looking through Rachel's closet, "And a boy toy."

"Oh really." Felix uttered intrigued, "Well at least she's got feeling somewhere in her body."

Roisin scoffed, "Yeah, just not in her soul."

"You know she would have been raised totally self-aware and that sense of being the only self-aware clone…" Cosima started as she stood up and paced a small section of floor, "...might have created a very profound sense of narcissism. She probably thinks that she's elite. I feel like the whole thing would have been very clinical. Like, every aspect of her life totally controlled for one singular purpose. She would have been raised without any emotional attachments, so that she could be the perfect, like, corporate leader, totally able to make decisions based solely on strategic advantage."

"So Rachel's evil because Mummy and Daddy didn't hug her enough?" Felix clarified

Sarah was back to watching the video which she paused after hearing a young Rachel say 'I love you too, daddy.'.

"I don't think so." Sarah admitted

"Well the psychology makes sense, Sarah." Cosima responded

Sarah paused briefly hearing the door opening, "Shit. I gotta go." Then she hung up the phone.

Roisin looked between Cosima and Felix, "How do we get my children back?"

"Wait? You have children, like how Sarah had Kira?" Cosima asked

Roisin nodded, "Yeah. And Rachel and Leekie kidnapped them. Dyad stole my children."

Back at the Dyad institute in Lorcan's boyish sport themed room, which he hated. He was sitting on the bed. He didn't understand what he was feeling, but he knew that something wasn't right. He had a bad feeling about something. All he knew was that what he was feeling wasn't from him.

"Mum, please hurry up and save us. We need you, and someone else needs you too. I think her name is ...Cosima." Lorcan said to no one in particular.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

_1997 - Ontario, Canada_

_Fifteen year old Roisin Vaughn could hear Siobhan yelling at her that she was going to be late for school as she hid in the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. She ran a hand through her long, lushious red locks as she sighed and mumbled 'shit' under her breath. Roisin had no idea what she was going to do. And it was her own fault that she was pregnant anyways. If only she had listened to Siobhan. _

"_Roisin!" Siobhan yelled for the umpteenth time, "Hurry up! I'm not going to call you again!" _

"_I'm coming!" Roisin finally answered as she buried the pregnancy test and it's box in the trash can, before exiting the bathroom to find Siobhan waiting outside the door impatiently. Roisin just shrugged, "Sorry." _

_Siobhan just nodded, "Mhm...Just go get in the car. Sarah and Felix are already waiting." _

"_Right." Roisin replied as she rushed out the front door. She had no idea how she was going to tell Siobhan that she was pregnant. 'What would Siobhan say?' She thought._

_The whole drive to school, Roisin gazed out the window. She was so lost in thought that she could barely even hear her eight year old little brother Felix pestering her and repeatedly calling her name. _

"_Felix, leave your sister alone." Siobhan told the boy_

"_Fine." Felix huffed _

_When Siobhan finally pulled up in front of the high school, Roisin quickly jumped out of the car before the woman was able to say goodbye. _

"_Bye Chicken." Siobhan called but it was too late. Roisin had already slammed the door. _

"_She's in a mood." Sarah observed _

_Siobhan sighed, "Yeah. She is." However she could sense that it was more than that. Call it a mum's intuition, but Siobhan could tell that something was bothering her oldest daughter. _

_During school, the day seemed to drag on and on for Roisin. She couldn't focus at all because of what she had found out that morning. It wasn't until after the teacher called on her in her third period class, that her friend looked at her and mouthed 'what's wrong with you?'_

_As quietly as she could, Roisin ripped out a sheet of paper from her notebook and wrote on it. She folded the paper up and discretely passed it to her concerned friend who read the note and then glanced back at Roisin and mouthed 'seriously?'_

_Roisin just nodded. At this point she didn't know what else to say. She'd been to so many different parties and slept with so many guys that she couldn't even begin to imagine who the father of her child could be. How embarrassing is that? _

_When school was over, Roisin decided that she needed some time to herself and texted Siobhan that she'd be walking home from school. Unfortunately that meant she also had to walk Sarah and Felix home too. After picking up her younger siblings from school, she instructed them that they were to be quiet the whole way home, but of course it wasn't that easy. 'What's in it for me?' both Sarah and Felix had asked, so Roisin bribed Felix with the promise of five bucks. He was too easy. Given that Sarah was thirteen and five dollars was little money to her, Roisin had to get a little more creative and she promised Sarah that the next time she hung out with her friends that she could hang out with them. _

_Even though Sarah was thirteen, she still thought that her older sister was so cool and liked the idea of hanging out with her sister and their friends so she agreed. And just as Roisin had hoped the walk home was completely silent. Neither Felix nor Sarah uttered a word. As the walk home was a little long, Roisin had plenty of time to think about what she would do about her current situation. _

_Upon arriving home both Sarah and Felix sat down to do their homework as requested by Siobhan, who did get a little bit of attitude from Sarah. Roisin however tried to sneak away upstairs. She knew the rules about doing homework downstairs, but she just wanted to get away from Siobhan. She couldn't face her knowing what she knew. She had a terrible poker face and just knew that Siobhan would know something was wrong right away. _

"_Eh, eh, eh. You know the rules, young lady." Siobhan called as she stopped Roisin in her tracks "Homework gets done at the table." _

_Roisin rolled her eyes before turning around to face Siobhan, "I'm fifteen. Why can't I just do my homework in my room? I can always come and ask for help if I need it. I know where you'll be." _

"_That's not the point, Roisin." Siobhan countered _

_Roisin crossed her arms, "Then what is your point, S? I don't see the big deal with doing my homework in my room. It's still going to get done."_

_Siobhan ignored Roisin's disrespectful tone, "Just sit downstairs and don't waste anymore time by arguing with me."_

"_Fine. If it will get you off my case." Roisin snapped as she walked over to the table. She muttered, "Geez, you're so anal." _

_Siobhan sighed as she thought, 'Whatever am I going to do with that girl?'. Roisin used to be such a good kid. She was even a semi-good teenager. Sometimes moody, but that was to be expected with teenagers. Ever since they moved to Ontario, Roisin was like a completely different kid. She never listened anymore and was always arguing. She was going to parties and staying out late at night into the early morning. Nothing that Siobhan tried to get through to Roisin tried seemed to work. The more she tried the more Roisin pulled away and rebelled._

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Cosima had left to go to her lab and work with Delphine, so Roisin and Felix were left alone in Felix's flat. There was an awkward silence between the two, but luckily for them it didn't last long as Sarah had walked in with Helena.

"Oh another clone." Roisin uttered

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. Rosie, this is my twin sister Helena." She looked at her twin, "Helena, this is my sister Rosie. She's a clone too. She's one of us."

Helena waved at Roisin, "Hello sestra."

"It's nice to meet you, Helena." Roisin replied

Roisin walked over to Sarah and took Helena over to the couch to lay down, while Sarah stepped aside to talk to Felix.

"You do realize I'm going to have to paint this to come to terms with it?" Felix asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please don't." Sarah pleaded half-heartedly as she sighed

Felix nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I mean, you shot your evil twin sister dead only to have her arise and gut Rachel's henchman. Plus our older sister who is also a clone has returned after sixteen years. How could I capture the nuance?"

"Believe me, you couldn't." Sarah answered

Felix got closer to Sarah and whispered, "You are now pitted between two psychopaths. And we still have to find a way to save Rosie's children from Dyad. Cut her loose."

"If she hadn't shown up, I'd be dead." Sarah pointed out

"She can't stay here, Sarah! She's not…" Felix started as he uncrossed his arms.

Sarah interrupted, "Oi, just get her something to wear. Please?"

"Fine." Felix huffed as he turned and headed towards his closet, "I'm sure I've got a Ukrainian folk costume in here somewhere."

Helena picks up her head and hisses at Felix, who jumps a little bit away from her.

"Hey." Roisin called, "Hey, hey, hey. You treat him with respect. You got it?"

"Yeah. That's my brother, which means he's one of our sisters. Family. You get it, meathead?" Sarah added

Helena looked up over at Sarah, "Do not call me this."

"Do you understand, Helena?" Sarah inquired

Helena tilted her head at her twin sister and then looked over at Felix, "He is sestra?"

Felix just rolled his eyes, while Roisin replied, "Exactly. So pick some clothes, wash up, and do everything he tells you to."

"Thank you, Felix." Helena replied as she stood up and walked to the bathroom

"Just don't kill my rubber ducky." Felix told her.

After Felix watched Helena enter the bathroom, he turned to Sarah and Roisin. He shook his head unable to find the words to say.

"What happened to her?" Roisin wondered

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know."

"Yeah. She was with some weird fish cult freaks." Felix disclosed,"What did they do to her?"

"She wouldn't say." Sarah informed, "But I know somebody who could handle her, and maybe he could find out. I just need you two to chaperon her."

Felix sighed as he rolled his head, "Oh come on."

"If you would, while I get my shit together, please." Sarah said

"Anything for you, Sarah." Roisin assured

Felix picked up his computer and handed it to Sarah, "Take this. Go talk to your daughter."

Sarah smiled at both Felix and Roisin, "Thank you both." She kissed Felix's hand and then left the flat leaving Felix alone with their older sister once again.

Meanwhile at the Dyad institute, a nurse came into Lorcan's room to take him to do some tests as requested by Rachel.

"Lorcan, do you have any idea how special you are?" The nurse told him as she walked over to him.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Lorcan retorted. He didn't understand what Rachel wanted with him. He knew he was different, but he didn't think he was different enough to warrant being tested.

The nurse nodded, "Yeah. You are so, so special. Your mother and your Aunt Sarah are the only clones that are able to reproduce, which means you and your sister are literally a million to one chance."

"Yeah. Okay. My mother is not a clone and I don't have an aunt." Lorcan replied

"Would you like to meet one of your mother's genetic sisters?" The nurse asked, "I have to take you to have tests done at our lab, so it wouldn't be that much of an inconvenience to take you to meet a clone."

Lorcan shrugged, "Sure whatever. But I also want to see my sister."

"Not just yet." The nurse told him as she ushered him out of the room and into the lab where Delphine and Cosima were.

"Cosima." The nurse called, "This is your nephew Lorcan. His mother Roisin was one of the unmonitored clones like Sarah and Helena."

Lorcan saw Cosima and just stared at her. He didn't know what to say. Cosima looked just like his mother, except she had dark brown hair instead of the red hair that his mother had.

Cosima looked between the nurse and Delphine. She was appalled. 'What is he doing here?' She thought. She knew that Delphine was trying her best to make sure that no one went after Kira. Why wasn't Delphine protecting this boy too? 'Maybe I should give Delphine the benefit of the doubt?' Cosima thought, 'Maybe she didn't know about Lorcan. His mother is an unmonitored clone after all.'.

"It's nice to meet you, Lorcan. I'm Dr. Cormier, but you can call me Delphine." Delphine said as she walked over to the teen.

Lorcan blinked his eyes rapidly a few times, "Uh..It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Cormier." He then turned his attention back to Cosima. He still didn't know what to say to her. He was in shock about how much she looked like his mother.

Cosima finally smiled as she walked over to Lorcan and hugged him, "It's nice to meet you, Lorcan."

"Yeah. You too." Lorcan uttered. This was all too much for him. He really just wanted to go home to his mum, but what concerned him was the telepathic message that he got from his sister. The message that said 'I have a feeling we're all in danger'. And his sister was usually right about these feelings of hers. She was a very special and gifted little girl.

While Delphine took blood from Lorcan, Cosima held the teen's hand and she talked to him to distract him from the needle and the blood because he'd admitted beforehand that he hates nettles and the sight of blood.

Cosima talked to Lorcan about his aunts and his cousin and he told her about his sister, and that Rachel wouldn't let him see her. Delphine spoke up and assured him that she would arrange for him and his sister to see each other.

Lorcan felt grateful and he gave a smile, but he wasn't sure if he believed her. He couldn't feel Delphine like he could feel Cosima. He couldn't explain why he felt what he felt with Cosima. Especially since he'd just met her and it felt like he'd known her his entire life. All he knew was that he felt a connection to her, and he knew that he would be able to tell when she was lying just like he could with his mother.

Back with Roisin, she was walking down a long hallway in an apartment building with Helena to drop her off at Arthur Bell's flat. Felix had given her the directions on how to get there and had told Arthur to expect her, but he had stayed back at his own flat to get ready for his hot date after giving Roisin a green clone phone. That was the current colour.

"All right. Best behavior, little, sestra." Roisin told Helena as they were approaching the door, which opened before they knocked on it.

"Hello again, Detective Bell." Helena spoke almost robotically.

Arthur grabbed Helena by the arm, "Inside."

Helena wiggled her arm out of Arthur's grasp and then took off her hat. Roisin entered the apartment after her sister and the detective closing the door behind her.

"Hands on the table." Arthur instructed Helena as he pushed her hands onto the table.

Helena wiggled her shoulders as she objected, "I don't like to be touched."

"Yeah, well, that's too bad." Arthur retorted.

"Felix just gave her new clothes. She doesn't have any weapons or anything like..." Roisin explained to the detective, who was patting down Helena and then pulled out a pen from Helena's right boot. Roisin stopped talking mid sentence, stared at the pen, and then took it, "That's Felix's pen."

"I wanted to write letter." Helena uttered

"I haven't forgotten that you took a shot at me." Arthur reminded her. Helena just chuckles as he turns her around, "Give me your hands."

"Do as he says, meathead." Roisin stated firmly

Arthur handcuffed Helena's hands in front of her and explained that the windows were a thirty foot drop to concrete, all the sharp objects have been locked away, and that they only way in and out is through him. He tells her that she's safe there as he sits her down in a chair. Helena just glares up at him.

"Look, Helena, he wants to help you and Sarah." Roisin said, "He wants to help us."

"He lies down with pigs." Helena uttered and then she started snorting.

Roisin looked stunned, "And that's my cue to leave." She looked at Arthur, "Um, good luck." She opened the door to leave and then gave Arthur one last glance, "Oh, um, try food." Then she made a quick exit and Arthur closed the door behind her.

Later that night, Sarah stayed with Felix to babysit Helena while Roisin took the picture from Maggie Chen's locker to the meeting with Aldous Leekie. Roisin could have stayed to babysit Helena, but she and Felix needed a break from each other.

Aldous was sitting at the bar counter sipping on his glass of wine when Roisin walked over to him with a long hooded trench coat on.

"Dr. Leekie." Roisin called to get his attention

Aldous turned his head to see who was calling him, "You're not Sarah."

"No, I'm not. Sarah couldn't come, so I came in her place." Roisin replied, "I'm Roisin. I'm new to the clone club but I hear that Sarah and I aren't the only data that you lost."

"You have something for me?" Aldous inquired

Roisin pulled the picture out of her pocket, unfolded it, placed it on the table and slid it over to Aldous.

"Professor Ethan Duncan. Alive." Roisin stated

"Where?" Aldous asked

Roisin was looking at Aldous directly in the eyes, "It's vital my brother goes free. All charges dropped."

Aldous sighed, "Find him. I can pull the levers to counterman Rachel and guarantee Cosima will be able to continue the treatment."

"What...what treatment?" Roisin questioned, "Sarah didn't mention anything about Cosima needing any treatment?" She had only met her clone sister once, but she had already become quite fond of her.

"Ah. So they don't share everything." Aldous uttered

Roisin furrowed her eyebrows slightly, "What, is she sick?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Aldous informed

Roisin just looked at him as she blinked her eyes, "With what?"

"I'll let her explain." Aldous said, "But all the more reason to find Duncan. I can buy you three days."

"If anybody follows us, I'm gonna sick Helena on all of you." Roisin spoke fiercely

Aldous raised an eyebrow, "Not an idle threat."

Roisin shook her head, "No, it's not." Then she stood up and walked out of the bar leaving Aldous sitting alone once more.

On the way home, Roisin called Sarah to tell her about how the meeting went and to inform her that Cosima is sick.

After finding out from Roisin that Cosima is sick, Sarah makes a phone call to her sister who answers on the first ring.

"How did the meeting go?" Cosima wondered

"I stayed with Helena and had Roisin go." Sarah responded, "She told me that Dr. Leekie said you're sick."

Cosima sighed, "He shouldn't have said anything."

"You're right, Cos, you should have told me." Sarah sounded half-angry. She took a breath to calm herself and then spoke in a concerned tone, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. That and I wanted to wait until I had some good news to go with the crappy news. I wanted to have answers. Possibly a cure." Cosima explained

Sarah breathed and let out a sigh, "You still should have told me. Are you going to be alright?"

"The treatment is promising." Cosima replied

"Good. Because I can't do this without you, Cos." Sarah admitted

Sarah could hear a smile in Cosima's voice as she said, "Of course not. I'm the geek monkey."

"I love you, Cosima." Sarah added

"I know. I love you too." Cosima told Sarah

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

_1997 - Ontario, Canada _

_Roisin is now five months pregnant. She still hasn't told Siobhan. She's hiding her bump with baggy clothes and by covering it with a pillow when she's at home. Roisin started feeling the baby move around a month ago, and with each passing day she feels the baby moving more and more. It makes her so happy, but at the same time it makes her feel guilty. She feels bad about that way she has been treating Siobhan and for basically lying to her for the past few months, but at this point she's kept her pregnancy a secret for so long that she doesn't know how to tell Siobhan anymore. _

_'What if S gets mad at me?' Roisin thought, 'What if she's angry with me?'. _

_Logically Roisin knows that this is absolutely crazy and that Siobhan will probably be disappointed, but she wouldn't be mad or angry. Well maybe she would be for a little bit, but not for long. Roisin is just being...well not a teenager. She's pregnant and hormonal. She's basically all over the place. The only reason that Siobhan hasn't suspected anything is because Roisin is blaming her mood swings on her periods and because she's been lucky she hasn't had any weird food cravings._

_One night when Roisin was having a particularly hard time sleeping because of her belly, she decided that enough was enough. It was time to tell Siobhan the truth. Roisin had heard some noise from downstairs and figured that Siobhan was probably still awake._

_ 'Does that woman ever sleep?' Roisin thought as she headed downstairs. _

"_Mum?" Roisin called as she walked towards the kitchen. _

_Sometimes at night if she couldn't sleep, Siobhan would go to the kitchen and drink a cup of tea. _

_Roisin stood by the table, but she was still a good distance away to feel comfortable, "Mum, I need to talk to you about something. Well, actually I need to tell you something," _

"_What is it, Chicken?" Siobhan wondered _

_Roisin took a breath, "I've been hiding something from you." She shuffled her feet nervously._

_"Whatever it is, you can tell me." _

_"I...I'm five months pregnant." Roisin stuttered, "And I'm keeping him. I'm gonna raise my son."_

_Siobhan gave a nod, "Okay." What else was she was supposed to say. It's not like she could do anything about it at this point. She wished that Roisin would have come to her earlier, but you can't dwell on the past. _

'_Well that went better than I'd imagined.' Roisin thought. She smiled and hugged Siobhan, "Thanks for being so understanding, because I also want to tell you that I got a job and I'm dropping out of school." Then she turned around and headed upstairs before Siobhan could say another word. _

_Siobhan sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She had not been expecting that bombshell. Not only was her fifteen year old daughter pregnant, but she was also dropping out of high school when she was only a sophomore._

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Roisin was helping Helena get ready for her roadtrip with her twin 'sestra', while Felix was arguing with Sarah about being left with Roisin. He had been cordial towards Roisin because she was helping them and they needed her, but he was still mad about the fact that she had just up and left sixteen years ago. You have to understand that he was only nine years old when she left. She had been his big sister. He had felt abandoned and betrayed.

"Why can't you take Roisin with you and leave Helena?" Felix inquired, "I'd much rather be stuck with a psychopath than someone who abandons her family."

Sarah sighed, "You know why, Fee. Believe me, I don't want to leave until I know that you and Rosie will be fine together, but I have to find Duncan."

"If you leave me with Roisin, I will never forgive you." Felix told Sarah

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Sarah replied, "Helena is the only one that actually knows where cold water is. I need her. Just try and get along with Roisin."

Felix sighed, "Maybe you forgot that she abandoned us. She abandoned Mum."

"She was a teenager, Fee. I've left and I've done a lot worse than she has." Sarah explained

"Fine, but I won't like it." Felix scoffed as he finally agreed.

Roisin returned from the bedroom. She had heard every word of Felix and Sarah's conversation, "You know, if Felix doesn't want me to stay, I can take Helena."

"No, she's my twin sister. I can handle it." Sarah uttered

Roisin nodded, "I know, but you're finding Duncan to ensure that Cosima gets her treatment. Cosima's my sister too. I can go."

"It's fine, Rosie." Felix assured. He knew that Sarah was the one that had to go with Helena. "Plus we still have to have a conversation of our own."

"I shouldn't be gone more than three days. Try not to kill each other." Sarah added before rushing out the door with Helena.

Roisin sighed as she looked at Felix, and he looked back at her. They were finally alone with nothing to do for the first time.

"I guess we should sit down." Roisin spoke, "I have a lot to explain."

Felix nodded, "Indeed you do."

Meanwhile in the car with Sarah and Helena. Sarah was driving and Helena was looking out the side window and then she turned the center rear view mirror to face her so she could see.

Sarah adjusted the mirror back to her, "Gosh, you act like you've never been in a car before."

"I've never been on road trip." Helena uttered as she looked back out the side window, "Only told where to go and what to do."

Helena turned her attention to the radio and started flipping through the stations. She kept switching the stations, not really letting any of them play for more than a second or two.

"Can you just, pick a station, please?" Sarah asked

Helena stopped on a station that was playing the song Sugar, Sugar. She looked at Sarah, who was shaking her head as she reached with her right hand and turned off the radio.

"Nuh-uh. Not happening." Sarah added

Helena reached and turned the radio back on without saying a word.

"Oh, for f…" Sarah started to say, but then she stopped herself.

Helena was singing along with the song as she started nodding her head along with the tempo, while looking out the window at the mountains that seemed to be passing by as they drove.

"Well this must have been a huge hit with the nuns in Ukraine." Sarah said sarcastically.

Helena gradually turned her head towards Sarah and looked directly at her, "Yes. Super Sunshine Kids." Then she looked forward as she swayed slightly from side to side, and she continued singing again.

"Are you going to sing the whole way?" Sarah inquired. She was already kind of annoyed, but secretly a part of her kind of enjoyed having her sister on this road trip with her. She enjoyed Helena's childlike innocence.

As Helena continued singing, Sarah was finding it hard not to smile. She felt herself starting to smile and grin, and her smile just grew wider as Helena was singing sillier and sillier.

Sarah laughed, "Stop, please."

Helena didn't stop though. She just kept singing her heart out. She didn't notice how her twin sister was struggling to not laugh.

"Oh, my gosh! Helena, stop, please!" Sarah begged

Meanwhile in the RV with Cal and Kira. Cal was on his computer digging into everything and all things Dyad and finding out as much as he could. He wanted to have as much knowledge about Dyad as possible, so that he knew what Sarah was dealing with. Especially since their kid was in danger because of it too.

Kira had been colouring a picture when all of a sudden she just started staring off. It was like she was in a daze.

"Help them." Kira uttered

"What?" Cal asked as turned his attention to Kira.

Kira shook her head as she blinked her eyes, "They need help."

"Who? Your mom and Aunt Cosima?" Cal inquired.

Cal had talked with Sarah recently and knew that Cosima was sick. He also knew that what Sarah was doing was dangerous. He assumed that they were who Kira was talking about, because he didn't know about Helena.

Kira shrugged, "No, I don't know. It's someone else." She was feeling Lorcan and Orla, but since she doesn't know them or who they are, she doesn't know who needs help.

Cal nodded, "Okay."

Cal didn't really know what he was supposed to do with that information, but at the same time it wasn't Kira's fault. She was just a little kid. However without knowing who was in trouble and why, there was nothing that he could do. No one that he could call.

Back with Sarah and Helena. Sarah found herself in a small town, where she pulled up and parked the car outside of a church. She looked around at the surroundings and then down at the picture of Ethan Duncan.

"This isn't Cold River, Helena." Sarah spoke

Helena directed her eyes at the church and Sarah turned to what Helena was looking at. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly confused. 'Why is Helena looking at the church?' She thought 'What's so special about it?'

"The church. Is this where Duncan is?" Sarah wondered as she turned to look at Helena.

"Where he was last seen." Helena replied as she stretched out her arm and pointed at the church.

Sarah gave a nod, "Ah."

"Maggie tracked him here." Helena uttered as Sarah looked at the photo one more time. Helena unbuckled her seatbelt as she asked, "Now we follow his trail, yes?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Sarah said as she placed her hand on Helena's shoulder to stop her from getting out of the car, "No, you are staying in the car. Don't cause any trouble."

Helena reached for the radio, "Can I have radio?"

"No. Helena, just don't do anything. Please." Sarah responded as she took the keys out of the ignition.

At Felix's flat, Roisin had been talking with Felix and explaining her reasons for leaving. She didn't want to make excuses, because she knew that it was wrong to leave and she was sorry about what she did. She understood now how much it hurt those that she had left behind.

Felix had forgiven his sister, but she still needed to earn his trust back and Roisin understood that. Roisin was about to suggest that they go to lunch when her cell phone rang. It was Siobhan. She had kept her foster mother's phone number, but she had been too scared to make a phone call to the mother she had left behind.

"Hey S, I've been needing to talk to you." Roisin said as she answered the phone.

"That will have to wait. I need you to meet me." Siobhan replied, "Sarah's busy dealing with a situation with Helena."

Roisin sighed softly, "Okay. Send me the address." She didn't really want to be meeting with Siobhan for the first time in sixteen years completely alone, but she didn't have a choice.

"Alright. I'll text it to you. See you soon." Siobhan agreed

"See you soon." Roisin added before hanging up the phone and then turned to Felix, "I'm sorry. We'll have to rain check our lunch. S needs me. Sarah's dealing with something with Helena."

Felix nodded as he just gave a small smile, "That's okay. Go help Mumsy. I'll be fine."

Roisin gave her brother a kiss on the cheek, "Okay. I'll see you later, Fee." Then she quickly rushed out the door.

At the Dyad institute with Delphine, Cosima and Orla. Dephine was taking another DNA sample from Orla (not blood). Neither Cosima nor Delphine were happy about taking samples from a little girl, but they were under orders by Dr. Leekie and Rachel. Especially Delphine.

"Why does Rachel want my DNA?" Orla asked as she looked up at Cosima

Cosima just sighed as she stroked the little girl's head, "Uh…"

"Is it because I'm special?" Orla inquired

Delphine nodded, "Yeah. We just want to know why you are special. Why you are different from other little girls your age."

"Oh okay." Orla agreed

Roisin arrived at the address that Siobhan texted her, pulled up to the house and parked the car. Upon being let into the house, she was greeted by Siobhan and then shortly after she met Ethan Duncan, one of the clone creators.

"Hey. It's good to see you again." Siobhan greeted

"You bitch. You knew all along. My whole life you knew. You're just one of them, aren't you?" Roisin seethed threw her teeth. She didn't know that she would feel this pissed when she saw Siobhan again, but she was effing pissed.

"I am not one of them. I just got caught up in a struggle I didn't ask for. " Siobhan responded as she fixed the window and then turned around to face Roisin.

Roisin crossed her arms, "I didn't come here for your shit, Siobhan. What did you call me here for?"

"To meet someone." Siobhan stated, "His name is Peckham. It has been ever since he came over to our side twenty years ago. We hid him in exchange for information about, experiments on unborn children and a surrogate, who ran away."

"Amelia." Roisin uttered, "Felix told me about her."

Siobhan nodded, "Yes. Carlton found you and Sarah in the foster system and Dyad have been after us ever since."

Roisin shook her head, "I don't believe a word you say."

"The question is, who do you trust?" Siobhan wondered, "The people who are after you, or me, the woman who raised you?"

"Well you did a shite job, because I was knocked up at fifteen and emancipated at sixteen." Roisin replied

Siobhan sighed but pointed Roisin in the direction of where Ethan was, "After you." She walked into the kitchen and over to the elderly man, "Andrew, I have someone who would like to meet you."

Ethan turned around to face a red haired young woman, "You're, uh…"

"Roisin Vaughn." Roisin introduced

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows, "Not Rachel."

"She's the other one I told you about." Siobhan told the man, "Sarah's older sister."

Ethan looked from Siobhan back over at Roisin. He was speechless, and so was Roisin.

"Ah sorry, forgive me." Ethan apologised

"Yeah that's not what I'm here for." Roisin spoke. She sounded cold.

After meeting Ethan and talking briefly with him, Roisin found herself looking for a red box in a closet with a lot of boxes. She picked up something. It looked like a dead rodent. She dropped it, then screamed in disgust, and then a bunch of boxes of newspaper came tumbling, but Roisin jumped out of the way just in time.

"You okay?" Siobhan asked concerned

"Yeah." Roisin replied as Ethan Duncan came into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

Siobhan was looking down at the mess, "Oh, bloody hell."

"Aha! There it is." Ethan uttered as he picked up a box from the floor and carried it over to the table where he sat down.

"What?" Roisin questioned as she stared at the small red box.

Ethan laughed excitedly as Siobhan spoke, "That's just junk."

"What, is that it? That's what we've been looking for?" Roisin inquired

Ethan looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you."

Roisin sighed as she ripped off her gloves and threw them onto the table. Her clone phone started ringing and she took it out of her back pocket. The caller ID read 'Cosima'.

"Hey Cosima." Roisin answered

"Mummy?" A little voice asked

Roisin smiled, "Orla. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Delphine and Auntie Cosima are taking care of me." Orla assured, "They're going to try and let me see Lory."

"That's great, Chickie." Roisin said, "I love you so much. I promise I'll bring you and your brother home."

"I miss you so much, Mummy." Orla replied

Roisin sighed softly, "I miss you too, baby."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

_1991 - London, United Kingdom _

_Nine year old Roisin Vaughn and seven year old Sarah Manning are being removed from their foster home because of the abuse and neglect that was happening in the home. They are terrified of being separated from each other, but then a man named Carlton came and rescued them and took them to the home of a lady named Siobhan Sadler. _

_Sarah didn't pay much attention to the conversation that Carlton had with Siobhan, but Roisin had eavesdropped on every single word. Most of which she didn't understand. _

"_These two little girls are in danger. Take them. Hide them in the black. As black as it gets." Carlton told Siobhan _

'_In the black.' Roisin thought, 'What does that mean? What are they talking about?' _

_Siobhan sighed, "What kind of danger, Carlton?" _

_Carlton shook his head, "No, the less you know, the better." _

"_How am I meant to protect them if I don't know what I'm protecting them from?" Siobhan asked _

"_You don't need to know." Carlton added. Then he whispered, "Just be cautious." _

_Siobhan gave a sigh and a shake of her head, "You're putting me in a tough position, Carlton." _

"_I know you can handle it, Siobhan." Carlton told her and then he quickly rushed out the back door. _

_Siobhan turned her attention to the two little girls and she smiled at them._

_ 'This is going to be interesting.' Siobhan thought. _

_Sure, Siobhan is a foster mother and she has gotten children through Carlton's pipeline, but they'd all eventually moved on. Most of them were just refugees. She'd never gotten children that she was able to keep before. She'd never gotten children with the message of 'hide them in the black, as black as it gets'. _

_'What are we running from?' Siobhan wondered. 'Where are these two innocent little girls from?' _

_Siobhan introduced herself to the girls and was telling them about the rules of the house, when she was interrupted by Roisin. _

"_What did Carlton mean when he told you to 'hide us in the black'?" Roisin wondered _

"_Oh...uh.." Siobhan started. She couldn't find the right words to say, "Um...It's nothing that you need to worry about." _

_Roisin crossed her arms, "I'm nine. Not five." _

_Sarah was hiding slightly behind Roisin, who didn't seem to mind. The older girl was used to being the younger girl's shield and protector. _

"_Um okay. It just means that we have to be really cautious of who we trust." Siobhan paraphrased. It wasn't an entirely accurate meaning, but she was dealing with a nine year old and a seven year old. She needed to be careful with her word choice._

"_Are we in danger?" Sarah finally spoke _

_Siobhan gave a small nod, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll protect you." _

"_Okay." Sarah said seeming satisfied_

_Roisin rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah. Right."  
_

_"You don't have to believe me, but I promise I will do everything and anything to protect you and Sarah." _

_Roisin furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? You don't even know us." _

_"Because you're innocent and you deserve to have someone looking out for you." _

_"Okay." Roisin muttered_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Inside Dyad in Cosima and Delphine's lab, they had managed to sneak both Lorcan and Orla into their lab without Dr. Leekie or Rachel finding out.

"Lory!" Orla exclaimed as she ran and jumped into her brother's arms.

Lorcan smiled as he picked up his sister in his arms and hugged her tightly, "Orla." He looked over at Delphine and Cosima gratefully as he mouthed, 'Thank you.'

"I talked to mummy yesterday." Orla told her brother

"You did?" Lorcan repeated, "How is she?"

Orla sighed, "She misses us, but she promised to get us back. To bring us home."

"I know she will. Mum would do anything for us." Lorcan replied.

Helena was alone at Felix's flat. Roisin was supposed to be at the flat with Helena, but she wasn't there because she had gotten impatient and gone off on her own to rescue her children.

Meanwhile at Siobhan's house with Ethan and Siobhan. Ethan was making a cup of tea, dipping his tea bag into a cup of hot water. Sarah walked into the house and was greeted by her foster mother.

"Where's Kira?" Siobhan asked

"Uh, they're not coming by until I know it's safe." Sarah stated

"Benjamin has four men on watch. Rachel's been warned, if she tries anything, I will pop her papa in the brainpan." Siobhan explained

Ethan looked up from his cup of tea, "I like to think she's bluffing."

"I'm not, Andrew." Siobhan responded

"Please call me Ethan." Ethan said, "If I'm to be your pawn, I'd like to reclaim my given name."

Siobhan had her hands in her pockets as she turned away from him and walked back over to Sarah, "At any rate, we hold all the cards, Ethan here, his information, and Kira."

"Kira's not part of any deal, Mum." Sarah spoke

"I bloody know that." Siobhan replied, "But Rachel's reunion with her father was real. Let's just see how it all lands at Dyad. I mean…."

Siobhan was interrupted by a knocking on her back door and then a voice saying that it was all clear. She responded with a 'come'.

"They were in the alley." Benjamin informed as he stepped inside with Felix walking in after him.

"Nana!" Kira exclaimed as Felix carried her inside.

Siobhan smiled and reached out to take Kira from Felix, "Hello, darling." She thanked Benjamin, and then turned to Sarah, "Safe enough yet?"

Sarah didn't say anything, so Siobhan turned her attention back to Kira, 'You are a sight for sore eyes.', she told the little girl.

"What about me?" Felix asked pretending to feel left out

Siobhan extended one arm out to him, "Come here, you."

Felix smiled as he leaned in and hugged her. Sarah was standing as she observed. Her arms were crossed, but she had a slight smile on her face.

"It's good to see you." Felix told Siobhan

Siobhan let out a sigh, "Ah, I'm sorry for all of this."

Felix nodded, "I know."

Back inside Dyad with Roisin. She got caught, but luckily it wasn't by Rachel. It wasn't by Cosima or Delphine. It was by Scott.

Scott saw her and he just stared at her. She looked exactly like Cosima, but with red hair. Roisin found herself breathing heavily. She was so nervous about what would happen. She didn't want to get found. She just wanted to get out with her children.

"Uh...can I help you?" Scott stuttered

"I just want my children. I just came to get my children." Roisin uttered nervously

Scott nodded, "Okay. Let me get Cosima. Just wait in the lab." He didn't know what else to say.

"Tell her to bring my children to me." Roisin replied as Scott opened the lab door for her and then she stepped inside.

"I will." Scott agreed before he left and walked away to find Cosima. 'Did I just meet a clone?' He thought as it finally registered in his head, 'Oh my gosh. She's one of the clones. Cosima's one of the clones.'

Scott couldn't believe it. All this time that he'd been wanting to meet a clone, and he'd been working with one of them. He was friends with one of the clones. 'Why didn't she just tell me?' He thought.

Later at Siobhan's house, Sarah returned from upstairs to find Felix putting on his jacket and getting ready to leave.

"You leaving already?" Sarah inquired

Felix was fussing with his jacket, "Oh, yeah."

"Kira's in the bath. I thought we could hang." Sarah stated

"My work as a child smuggler is done for the day." Felix told her as he put on his scarf

Felix checked his phone while Ethan made small talk with Sarah as he inquired about Kira. Felix walked briskly to the front door.

"Hey. Is there something up?" Sarah asked

"Um…" Felix started, "Cosima texted me. Apparently our dear old sis couldn't wait."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Roisin?"

Felix nodded, "She broke into Dyad trying to rescue her children and got caught by Scott, who has now realised that Cosima is one of the clones."

"Oh shit." Sarah uttered, "I thought Roisin was supposed to be at your flat with Helena."

Felix gave a sigh, "Yeah. That's what she said."

"Do you need any help?" Sarah offered

"No, no, it's okay. Cosima and I should be able to handle this. And I'll send Arthur to my flat to check on Helena. You just, you need to stay here with Kira." Felix explained, "I'll call if I need to."

"Okay." Sarah caved, "Thank you."

Felix gave a nod, "Welcome. Bye." He kissed Sarah on the cheek. They said their goodbyes, and then he quickly rushed out the door.

Back at the Dyad institute with Cosima. She was in the lab with Roisin. Cosima was talking with Roisin, but their conversation was interrupted by Orla running into the room and Lorcan following closely after her.

"Mummy!" Orla exclaimed as she ran to her mother.

Roisin picked up her daughter in her arms and spun her around, "Chickie. Oh gosh, I missed you so much." She looked over at her son, "Hey, chick, get over here."

Lorcan smiled, "Mum." He walked over to his mother, leaned in, and hugged her tightly.

"Are you two alright?" Roisin asked

Orla nodded, "Yeah."

"We're fine, Mum. Aunt Cosima is taking care of us. Delphine is pretty nice too." Lorcan agreed

"Mummy?" Orla spoke

"Yes Flower?" Roisin answered

Orla looked over at her brother and then back at her mother, "I had a bad feeling. We're all in danger."

Roisin gave a nod, "It's okay, baby. I'm going to protect you."

Orla just sighed. Her mum didn't get it. That's not what she was talking about. She looked over at her brother desperately.

"No, not us, Mum. You." Lorcan said, "You and your sisters. Orla can feel them. I can too, just like I feel you."

"And I can feel you too, Mummy." Orla added

Cosima and Scott watched the interaction between Roisin and her children. They just smiled. They were happy that they were able to make this reunion possible.

When Felix arrived at Dyad, he texted Cosima. She excused herself from the room and then went to the back entrance to let Felix inside.

"Hey Felix, thanks for coming." Cosima said as she hugged him

"It's not a problem, darling." Felix responded as he hugged her back

Cosima broke off the hug first and then she led Felix over to her lab, "I just...when Scott told me that he knew I was a clone and that Roisin was in our lab, I panicked. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I had to protect her. And now you have to help get her and her children out of here."

"I will." Felix promised as he and Cosima arrived at the lab.

Cosima and Felix walked into the lab to find Scott sitting down awkwardly as Roisin and her children were laughing. Upon looking up and seeing Cosima and Felix, Scott excused himself to give them some privacy with Roisin.

"Rosie, I'm getting you out of here." Felix spoke up, "You and your children."

Roisin smiled as she walked over to her brother. She passed Orla off to him, "Go to your Uncle Felix, sweetheart."

"Come here, princess." Felix coaxed as he took the little girl from her mother.

Orla wrapped her arms around Felix as she clung tightly to him.

Felix looked at Lorcan, "Wow. You're so big now. I remember when you were born."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Felix. Mum talks about you." Lorcan uttered, "My middle name is Felix, after you."

Felix stared shocked. He looked at Lorcan and then turned his attention to Roisin, who just smiled and nodded. Lorcan hadn't had a middle name until he was four months old, so Sarah, Felix, and Siobhan never knew what his middle name was.

"I'm sorry I left, Fee." Roisin apologized again, "You would have been a great uncle."

"I already am, but I promise to be a good uncle to Lorcan and Orla." Felix informed

Cosima cleared her throat, "I don't mean to break up this lovely family reunion, but you really need to get out of here before you get caught."

"Yeah. Cosima's right. We need to leave." Roisin agreed, "Felix, you take Orla and Lorcan. I'll meet you outside."

"No, you're coming with me." Felix argued. He wasn't about to lose his sister again. And he didn't want her children to lose their mother.

Roisin looked Felix directly in the eyes and rested her hands on his shoulders, "I need you to do this for me. I need you to be their uncle and protect them. Get them to safety."

Felix nodded, "Okay." He turned his attention to Lorcan, "Follow me, but stay behind me. I'll get you out of here safely."

In had been about ten minutes since Felix had left with his niece and nephew. They were sitting in the car waiting for Roisin, and Orla was asking when mummy was coming. Felix texted his sister on the clone phone. She replied by telling him that she couldn't leave at the moment and that he needed to leave without her. Felix read the text, which he wasn't happy about, but he left anyway. He knew how important it was to make sure that Orla and Lorcan didn't fall back into Dyad's hands.

"Where are you going?" Lorcan asked, "We have to wait for my mum."

"She texted me and told me to leave. I don't want to leave her behind, but I have to protect you and your sister." Felix explained as he heard Lorcan sigh and his heart broke in two.

Inside the lab, Cosima was looking at Roisin. She didn't know or understand what her sister was doing, but she had the sinking suspicion that Roisin wasn't planning on leaving. At least not yet.

"Roisin, what are you doing?" Cosima wondered

"I can't leave." Roisin told her sister, "I didn't get caught on accident. I need you to take me to Rachel."

Cosima's mouth dropped open, "What? No, I'm not going to do that."

"Then I'll turn myself in. But it will look better if you do it." Roisin added, "Please, Cosima? This is my only hope of getting to the bottom of all this shit."

Cosima sighed, "Fine. But I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Roisin told her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

_1998 - Ontario, Canada _

_Sixteen year old Roisin had given birth to her son Lorcan three months ago and she had been emancipated two weeks ago. This meant that in the eyes of the court, she is an adult. She doesn't have to listen to Siobhan anymore. _

_Lorcan still wasn't sleeping through the night, so Roisin had gotten up with him several times in the night. _

_In the morning when Siobhan came to wake up Roisin for work and take Lorcan from his crib, she found the room empty and all off the teen's and the baby's stuff was packed up and gone. _

_Siobhan knew that Roisin had gotten emancipated, but she didn't know that the teen would just up and disappear. _

_'How am I meant to protect her now?' Siobhan thought as she remembered what Carlton had said to her not that many years ago about hiding Sarah and Roisin in the black. _

"_Mum!" Sarah called from downstairs. She didn't get an answer, so she yelled, "Mum! We have to go!" _

_Still not getting a response from Siobhan, Sarah headed up the stairs where she found her normally strong mother sitting on Roisin's bed sobbing into a pillow that she was holding in her arms. As if it were serving as a surrogate or replacement for Roisin._

_Sarah looked around the empty room. She was very confused. _

_'Where's Rosie? And where's Lorcan?' Sarah thought. _

_Sarah knew that Roisin and their mother weren't exactly close since they had moved to Ontario, but she couldn't believe that her older sister would run away. That she would abandon her younger sister and little brother. Especially since a seven year old Roisin had made a promise to a five year old Sarah. A promise to always be there for her and to never leave her. To always love and protect her. _

_'Why would Rosie break her promise?' Sarah wondered as she sat down next to her mother and just hugged her. _

_Siobhan was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Sarah. Her mind was racing as she thought about all the bad things that could happen to Roisin. _

_'What if the people I'm supposed to protect her from, get to her?' Siobhan thought, 'What if she gets raped and murdered? What will happen to Lorcan?'_

_Siobhan felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her and the next thing she knew, she was vaguely hearing Sarah's soothing voice, but she was crying too hard to be able to respond. Even if she could respond, she didn't trust her own voice because she couldn't be sure what would leave her mouth if she opened it. She couldn't have all her closely guarded secrets coming to light. The secrets that pertain directly to Roisin and Sarah. _

"_It's okay, Mum, we don't need her." Sarah assured, but that was the furthest thing from the truth because in the back of her mind, she was thinking, 'Why would you leave me, Rosie? Why would you leave when I still need you and Fee needs you?' _

_Little did Sarah know that Siobhan wasn't just crying about Roisin being gone, but she was crying because she had failed. Roisin was gone and she couldn't protect her anymore. _

_Within a few minutes Siobhan pulled herself together as she sniffled and then she wiped her tears on her sleeve. She hugged Sarah back and pulled her close. _

"_Promise me that you'll never leave. At least not until you're eighteen and go off to college." Siobhan pleaded _

"_I promise, Mum. And I promise never to party or drink and use drugs like Rosie did before she got pregnant." Sarah agreed. She never wanted to make her mother feel this way. The way that Roisin has made Siobhan feel by leaving. She never wanted to cause her mother to cry._

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Felix had escaped with Orla and Lorcan. Rachel had Roisin locked up in a room, and she would come and interrogate the woman every few hours hoping to get information about how Orla and Lorcan escaped. Roisin isn't talking though. There's no way she would give up her brother. She needs to protect her children. Everytime Rachel comes into the room, she counters the woman's questions by asking questions of her own and probing around for information of her own.

Scott was in the lab testing the DNA from Lorcan and Orla when he discovered something shocking about Orla. Lorcan's DNA was very similar to Kira's because of the fact that both of their mothers was a LEDA clone, but Orla's was different. Her DNA didn't just match the LEDA clones, but it was a perfect match to someone in their system.

'How is this possible?' Scott wondered. A part of him doesn't want to but he knows that he has no choice but to tell Delphine, who will have to report it to Rachel. Even if he didn't tell Delphine, she would find out on her own anyway. There was no way to hide it from her. Plus if he doesn't tell Delphine, then someone close to him will suffer.

It was a difficult decision that he had to make, the safety of a child over the life of a friend. Against his better judgment, he ultimately decided and found himself calling Delphine to the lab.

When Scott saw Delphine walking into the lab asking what he'd found out, he took a few seconds to prepare himself for the bombshell that he was about to unleash because while what he was doing was to potentially save the life of a friend, he knew that he would be betraying that friend at the same time. This particular person would not want to use a child as their cure.

"I've discovered something about Orla." Scott started. He took a breath, "She's a perfect match to Cosima. I think that Orla could possibly cure Cosima for good."

Delphine was shocked, "What? How is that even possible? Shouldn't she be like Kira? How could she be a perfect match?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that she has identical DNA to the clones." Scott explained, "However Lorcan's DNA is very similar to Kira's, but his sister is different. All I can speculate for now is that maybe Orla was conceived differently. Maybe Roisin ended up getting the same donor that was used to make the clones to conceive her daughter."

Delphine shook her head, "Oh...I don't see how that's possible. That donor would have to be really old right now, if they are even still alive."

"Well when you have a better explanation, let me know." Scott stated

"Alright. Good work, Scott." Delphine praised, "We'll need Felix to bring Orla in so we can do more tests."

Scott nodded, "Are you going to tell Rachel about Orla?"

"I'm going to try and hide it for as long as possible. And let's not tell Cosima either. She doesn't need to know about this." Delphine informed him before she left the room.

Delphine knew that she still had a promise to keep to Cosima. She had promised that she would keep Cosima's nieces and nephew out of everything. To basically protect them as much as possible, which is exactly what Delphine was trying to do. She knew that she couldn't hide the truth about Orla from Rachel forever, but she could delay telling the truth for as long as possible.

Meanwhile at Felix's flat, Helena was at Siobhan's because Felix didn't want Lorcan and Orla to meet too many new people and clones all at once. He did however have Kira at his flat, so Kira and Orla were playing in a fort that Kira had made with Helena. Lorcan was sitting on the couch reading a book that he'd pulled off the shelf, but he wasn't really reading it. He had been staring at the same page for almost twenty minutes when Felix came and sat down by his nephew.

"I know that you're worried about your mother." Felix told the boy.

"That obvious, huh?" Lorcan had replied

Felix nodded, "Well yeah sort of, but it's also to be expected."

"What will Rachel do to her?" Lorcan questioned

"Hopefully nothing, but I can't be certain." Felix explained and then suddenly his phone started to ring. It was Scott. He answered, "Hey Scott, what's up?"

Felix listened to Scott and what he had to say about Orla and what Delphine had said. He looked over at the innocent little girl that he'd promised to protect. He knew that he couldn't do what Scott said Delphine had requested.

"You know I'm kind of busy, Scott." Felix replied criptically. He didn't want to worry the kids or to alert them. Especially Lorcan.

"I know." Scott said, "I didn't expect you too at least not right now. However, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but this can't be avoided forever, Felix."

"I completely understand." Felix responded, "Thank you."

Felix quickly hung up the phone before Scott could say anything else. He let out a sigh as he was still fixated on the innocent five year old little girl. How was it possible that she was a perfect match to Cosima when she was offspring to a clone and not a clone herself. She wasn't even the original, because they had always known that finding the LEDA original would be Cosima's best bet at finding a cure, but maybe they didn't need to anymore. On the other hand, Orla was only five years old. She was just a child, practically a baby.

Lorcan tapped Felix on the shoulder to get his attention, "Uncle Felix, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." Felix assured

"Is it about Aunt Cosima?" Lorcan wondered

Felix gave a nod, "Yeah, sort of."

"Is she worse?" Lorcan asked nervously

Felix shook his head, "Oh, no, no. That's not it. She's fine."

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" Lorcan probed

Felix sighed, "I might as well tell you. Scott discovered something about Orla. He had to tell Delphine, but she's going to try and keep it from Rachel for as long as she can."

"Just tell me what it is?" Lorcan demanded

"Your sister is a perfect match to the LEDA clones. She could potentially cure Cosima." Felix explained

Lorcan just froze. He blinked as he looked over at Orla and then back at Felix, "How is that possible?"

"They don't know yet." Felix replied

Lorcan bit his lip, "Are they going to use her?"

"Not if I can help it. Plus Cosima would never use her niece like that." Felix assured, "However Rachel would, but Scott and Delphine are going to try and keep this from her for as long as possible."

"Okay." Lorcan agreed

Later when Sarah came to pick up her daughter, Felix told the kids to keep playing and then he stepped outside of his flat to have a little chat with his sister.

"What's going on, Fee?" Sarah asked

"Well, the good news is that I don't think Rachel will be coming after Kira anymore." Felix informed

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh yeah, why is that?"

Felix told Sarah about what Scott had told him about Orla. He explained to her that neither Rachel nor Cosima knew yet.

Sarah was so confused. She didn't have the faintest idea how any of this was even possible. She and Felix didn't have much more time alone, because then Kira came running out.

"Mummy! Uncle Felix! Come quick!" Kira urged, "It's Orla!"

Felix and Sarah both rushed inside the flat where they found Orla sitting on the ground holding up a tooth in her hand.

"Will this help Auntie Cosima?" Orla asked as she looked up at her aunt and uncle innocently while blinking her big brown eyes.

"Oh shit. Rosie's going to kill me." Felix mumbled as he thought, 'I should have been able to prevent this. I should have paid more attention to her.'

Sarah bent down to check on Orla. She looked at the little girl's mouth. The spot where the tooth had been pulled out from.

"It was already loose." Orla uttered as she handed her tooth to Sarah.

Sarah gave a nod as she accepted the little baby tooth, "Okay. Well in the future let's not pull out anymore teeth."

"I know. I won't need to." Orla replied

"Why's that?" Sarah inquired

"Because Delphine's going to cure her with my stem cells." Orla explained

Sarah took a breath as she nodded, "Okay." She thought, 'She's just like my daughter.' Then she turned to Felix, "Okay well good luck with Lorcan and Orla. I should get Kira home. Someone is very anxious to see her."

"Who?!" Kira wondered excitedly

"Your Aunt Helena." Sarah told her daughter.

Kira smiled brightly, "Auntie Helena? She's home?"

"Yeah, she is, so we should get home. Just give me one second, Monkey." Sarah said before turning back to Felix, "Should I take the tooth or do you want to?"

"I'll do it." Lorcan volunteered, "I can do it. I can get back inside Dyad. I saw a layout of the building and memorized it."

Sarah shook her head, "No, absolutely not. Your mother would kill me if I let you anywhere near Dyad after she and Felix had worked so hard to get you out."

Lorcan sighed, "Fine. I just wanted to help. I feel so useless. I can't cure Aunt Cosima. I can't help my mum. I can't do anything, but wait and it's so frustrating."

"I know. Just be patient. Uncle Felix and I will keep you updated and in the loop. I promise." Sarah told him. Then she looked back at Felix, "So…?"

"You take the tooth. You probably could get it to Cosima more easily than I could." Felix replied

Sarah agreed to get Orla's tooth to Cosima and then she left with Kira. Leaving Felix alone with Orla and Lorcan.

Felix had reclaimed his seat on the couch next to Lorcan. The kids didn't really seem to want to do anything, which was understandable because they missed their mom. Orla picked up a book from the shelf, then walked over to Felix, and crawled onto his lap.

"Uncle Felix, will you read me a story?" Orla requested

"Yeah, sure." Felix agreed as he situated the little girl on his lap and then took the book from her. He opened the book and started reading.

Orla was enthralled by the book, and so was Lorcan even thought he was a bit too old for the book. He just liked having something to distract him from the thought of his mother being inside of Dyad, because it was kind of killing him to think of her there with Rachel. 'What's Rachel doing to her?' He thought, 'Is she okay?'

Sure, Lorcan knew that his mother was completely capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't make him worry any less. He loved his mother and he didn't want anything to happen to her. Not just for himself, but for the sake of his five year old sister. If they never saw their mother again or if something happened to her, Orla would barely remember her as she grew up.

Meanwhile at Dyad in the little room with Roisin, Rachel had walked in to question Roisin again about the location of her children and how they escaped.

"For the last time, I'll never tell you." Roisin seethed as she smiled, "They got away and you'll never hurt them again. You'll never see them again."

Rachel smiled like she knew something that Roisin didn't, "Oh but you're wrong. I will see them again. Or at least I'll see your little daughter, because she's the only one that can cure your sisters. Especially Cosima. So tell me where Orla is, or Cosima will suffer?"

Roisin felt her heart skip a beat as she took a labored breath, but she kept her silence. She couldn't give up her daughter, not even to save Cosima. She knew that her sister would understand that. Plus Cosima wouldn't want to use Orla anyways. There had to be another way and if there was, she knew from what Felix had said about their sister that Cosima could and would figure it out. Cosima would find a cure with help from Scott and Delphine.

Roisin shook her head, "No, I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Suit yourself." Rachel replied as she blinked her eyes a few times rapidly, "But now, Cosima will suffer."

'No, she won't.' Roisin thought to herself after Rachel had turned around and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

_2009 - Loveland, Colorado _

_Twenty-six year old Roisin Vaughn is nine months pregnant. It was a one-night stand, but she loved the little girl that she was carrying and eleven year old Lorcan was ecstatic about being a big brother. _

_It was 2:20 am on February 14 when Roisin first started having contractions. There were an hour apart and her water hadn't broken yet, so she saw no reason to wake Lorcan. Hours later just as Lorcan was getting ready for school, Roisin's water broke. She made an executive decision and decided that Lorcan could stay home from school. He was already begging to anyways. He didn't want to miss his baby sister's birth. _

_After Roisin's water broke, the rest of the labor was pretty quick. In a matter of one short hour, she was fully dilated. It only took two pushes and some assistance from Lorcan before her baby girl was delivered. Just six hours of labor, then Roisin was holding her newborn daughter in her arms. She had instructed Lorcan on how to clamp and cut the umbilical cord. _

_Roisin had wanted to have a home birth. She had a horrible experience with the birth of her son in the hospital, and she didn't want to experience that again. Don't get her wrong, she loves her son and can't imagine her life without him, but she just wished she had never had a hospital birth with him. _

"_She's so beautiful, Mum." Lorcan commented, "What's her name?" _

_Roisin smiled as she looked over at her son, "Her name is Orla Joanne. Joanne is the American form of Siobhan...which is my mum's name." This was the first time that Roisin had ever mentioned her mother Siobhan._

_Lorcan blinked, "You've never talked about Grandma? Where is she?" _

_"She lives in Canada."_

_"Why have I never met her?" _

_Roisin changed the topic, "Say hi to your sister." _

_Lorcan sighed and placed his finger into the baby's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Orla." _

_Orla's eyes fluttered as they opened slightly and she looked up at her big brother. _

_Lorcan smiled as he looked over at his mother. _

"_I just want to protect her from all that is wrong in the world." Lorcan informed his mother, "I love her so much, Mum." _

"_That's exactly how I felt when you were born." Roisin added_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Rachel called Delphine to her office for a meeting. Delphine had no idea what the meeting was about, but she was nervous.

'Does Rachel know about Orla?' She thought as she made the long walk to Rachel's office, but then she shook her head just before she arrived at Rachel's office, 'No that's impossible. How would she have even found out?' Delphine mentally assured herself that Dr. Leekie is dead and Paul is AWOL. There was no one reporting to Rachel at the moment.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Duncan." Delphine greeted formally as she stepped into Rachel's office.

"Yes, Dr. Cormier. I'm informing you that we are no longer bothering with Kira anymore. She's no longer our holy grail." Rachel informed.

Delphine gave a nod as she hid her nerves behind her poker face, "Okay. Then who is the holy grail now?" In her head, she was thinking, 'Please don't say Orla. Please don't say Orla.'

"Orla Vaughn." Rachel replied, "Find Orla and bring her to me. She is our best bet to find a cure for Cosima and by default the other LEDA clones too."

"I'll get right on it." Delphine promised and then she left Rachel's office and briskly walked back to the lab. She had no intention of bringing Orla back into Dyad.

Upon arriving back at the lab, Delphine stepped inside and quickly locked the door. She looked directly at Cosima and Scott.

Cosima turned her attention to her worried looking girlfriend, "Delphine, what's wrong?"

"We have a problem." Delphine uttered, "Scott and I weren't going to tell you, because we were trying to keep her out of it by not telling Rachel, but she already knows." She glared at Scott.

"Oh." Scott said taking the hint, "Okay so I was running Orla and Lorcan's DNA and comparing them to Kira's and the clones when I discovered something."

Cosima looked confused, "What is it, Scott? What did you discover?"

Scott took a breath as he explained to Cosima how Orla was a perfect match to her and the other clones.

Cosima sighed as she shook her head, "This is a disaster. And Rachel knows?"

Delphine nodded, "Yes, but I swear I didn't tell her. I don't know how she found out. However her knowing isn't even the worst part. She says that Kira is no longer the holy grail. Orla is. She wants me to find Orla and bring her back to Dyad for further testing, but I won't do that."

"I have to..." Cosima started to say, but then stopped. She picked up her clone phone and texted Sarah to get Orla out of town, because she was now Dyad's holy grail. She figured texting would be better since they still didn't know how Rachel had found out about Orla. It was possible that their lab had been bugged.

Cosima finished her text to Sarah and then looked back at Delphine, "So what are we going to do?"

"Just let me worry about that. You don't need anything else to worry about. Just focus on finding a cure. You and Scott." Delphine insisted.

Delphine's first plan was to get Roisin out. It was time to get her out of Dyad. Roisin needed to protect her daughter from Rachel and the other agents of Dyad. In addition to the Neolutionists.

'Oh. The Neolutionists.' Delphine thought. She had completely forgotten about them. They would be after Orla now too. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. 'Would this nightmare never end?' She wondered

Meanwhile with at Siobhan's house with Sarah and her mother. Sarah was talking with Siobhan about what Cosima has told her.

"Okay I think I know a place where I could take her." Siobhan told Sarah, "I'll go to Felix's flat and collect Orla. I'll take Lorcan too just to be safe. You should wait a few days before following me."

Sarah nodded, "I'll wait a week just to be safe."

"Okay." Siobhan agreed, "See you I'm a week. I'll leave the address with Felix." As she was heading out the door, Siobhan opened her front door to find Delphine with her hand raises and ready to knock.

"Oh okay." Delphine uttered, "I need to talk to you and Sarah."

Siobhan shook her head, "Talk to Sarah. I have to go." She wanted to get Orla and Lorcan out of the city as soon as possible. Especially Orla since she was now Dyad's holy grail.

"It'll only take a minute." Delphine informed

Siobhan sighed, "Fine. Come in." She led Delphine into the living room where Sarah was still standing.

"Delphine." Sarah uttered, "Has something happened to Cosima?"

"Um, no. She's fine." Delphine replied, "Actually, I need your help, Sarah. It seems that your sister Roisin doesn't want to leave."

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows, "What?! Isn't she supposed to be with Felix? He told me that she was with him."

"No, she stayed inside Dyad voluntarily to try and probe information out of Rachel, but I believe that with what's going on with Orla, she needs to be with her daughter." Delphine explained

"Why don't you tell her that?" Siobhan inquired

Delphine gave a nod, "I tried, but she thinks she can help more from the inside."

"Then let her." Sarah responded, "Rosie is stubborn. I can't get her to do anything that she doesn't want to. Not even my Mum could. Even when she was young."

"Alright." Delphine said as she was escorted out of the house by Siobhan who was heading out to the car.

Kira came down the stairs, "Mummy, where's Nana going?"

"Hey Monkey." Sarah greeted with a smile as she turned to her daughter and picked her little girl up, "Nana is going out of town. We'll join her in a few days."

"Is it because of Orla?" Kira wondered as she rested her hands on her mother's shoulders.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. She's in danger, but we're going to protect her, just like we protected you."

"Auntie Roisin is in danger too." Kira added

"What do you mean, Kira? How is she in danger?" Sarah asked as she set her daughter down.

Kira shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Sarah looked at her daughter as stroked the top of Kira's head, "I'm sorry, Monkey. I'm sorry that you have these feelings that you don't understand."

When Siobhan arrived at Felix's flat, he let her in and then introduced her to Roisin's kids. Felix explained to them that they had to go out of town with Siobhan for awhile.

"Why can't we stay with you?" Lorcan inquired as he looked at Felix. He had barely even looked at Siobhan. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with Felix, because he wanted to stay in town and be in close proximity to his mother.

"It's too dangerous, love." Siobhan answered before Felix could

Lorcan glared at the woman, "I didn't ask you. I was talking to my uncle."

"Hey! Be respectful." Felix warned,"That's my mum."

Lorcan let out a breath, "Just tell me what we can't stay? Why is it dangerous?"

"Your sister is in danger, Lor. Dyad is after her. She's their holy grail now." Felix replied

Lorcan furrowed his eyebrows, "What? What does that mean?"

"It means that she's their prize. The one thing they want…." Siobhan explained, "...but we won't let them have her. Okay?"

Lorcan nodded, "Okay."

"But what about Mummy?" Orla questioned, "We can't leave her." She was looking back and forth between Felix and Siobhan.

Siobhan bent down to the little girl's level, "We talked to your mum, darling. She wants you and your brother to be safe. She said it was fine for me to take you out of town to protect you."

"Where is she?" Orla wondered

"She's doing something very brave and very important. Something that will keep you and your brother safe." Siobhan informed

Orla gave a nod, "Okay."

Siobhan stood up and then picked up Orla, "It's starting to get dark now. We really should go." She looked at Lorcan, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lorcan told her as he hugged Felix goodbye.

Back inside the Dyad institute with Roisin, since it was clear that she wasn't going to leave Rachel had Delphine bring Roisin to her office and then Delphine was ordered to leave them alone.

"Why did you call me here? Are you finally going to tell me the truth?" Roisin inquired

"Oh yes." Rachel replied in the affirmative, "It's about your daughter. I'm sure you're aware that she is special, but you're probably not aware of just how special she is."

Roisin fumed, "You leave my daughter out of this! This has nothing to do with her. She's just a little girl."

"Yeah, well unless you want your sister Cosima to die. I suggest that we make a deal." Rachel said

"What do you want?" Roisin wondered

Rachel gave a smile, "Tell me where your mother is hiding Ethan Duncan. Then have her bring him and your daughter to me."

Roisin shook her head, "No. I don't know where Ethan is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Then she added, "You've told me before that Orla could cure Cosima. How do you know this?" What does my daughter have to do with Cosima?"

"We know because of Orla's DNA. She is a perfect match to Cosima. Kira was a close match, but Orla ...Orla is our holy grail. She is Cosima's only chance to live." Rachel explained

Roisin just stared at Rachel, "How is that possible?"

"You tell me. Who is Orla's father?" Rachel probed

"It was just some guy I met in a bar. I only saw him once. I think his name was Seth. I never got a last name." Roisin said, "He tried to get me to have sex with his twin brother."

Rachel just gave a nod. 'Twin brother' She thought, 'Has to be one of those CASTOR clones. It's the only way that makes sense for Orla to be a perfect match.'

"Thank you for your time." Rachel told Roisin, "You may leave now."

"That's it?" Roisin wondered

Rachel nodded, "Yes. Now leave."

After Roisin left, Rachel was thinking to herself. She had Roisin, a fertile clone. She could study her. Use her and try to find out why she and Sarah are the only ones that are able to reproduce.

'I could have an oophorectomy done on Roisin. We could study that ovary.' Rachel thought, 'I could also have her eggs harvested and fertilized and then implanted back into her. I could make another Orla.' She smiled evilly to herself about all the possibilities. Roisin didn't want to leave, that's fine, but it means that she will be studied. She was made by scientists, so she will be studied like the science that she is.

Rachel picked up her phone thinking that this was good leverage. She couldn't get to Roisin, but she could use this to get to Siobhan.

"Hello Siobhan." Rachel spoke into the phone when she heard the woman's voice on the other line, "How would you like to make a deal with me? Your daughter doesn't undergo an oophorectomy if you'll bring Ethan Duncan to me."

Siobhan was silent for a long time. She didn't know what to say.

"If you don't agree, not only will your daughter undergo an oophorectomy, but I'll also have her eggs harvested, fertilized, and then implanted back into her. I will create another Orla." Rachel explained

Siobhan sighed, "Okay. I'll do it. I'll have Benjamin bring Ethan to you at a neutral location."

Rachel and Benjamin had made the trade that night. Roisin in exchange for Ethan, which Roisin was less than pleased about.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

_1989 - London, United Kingdom _

_Seven year old Roisin Vaughn is in her bedroom at the group home when the caretaker comes in the room with a little brunette girl just a little bit younger than Roisin. _

"_Roisin, this is Sarah Manning. She's five. You two will be sharing a room." The caretaker informed._

"_Okay." Roisin agreed, "It's nice to meet you, Sarah." _

_The caretaker smiled at the two girls and then left them alone. She was a kind caretaker. She was one that really cared. She just had a lot of kids to take care of. Basically she had a full plate. _

_Due to their young age, neither Sarah nor Roisin noticed at the time how much they looked alike. However Sarah did notice Roisin's vibrant, red hair. _

_Sarah reached out and touch Roisin's hair. _

_"You like my hair?" _

_Sarah nodded, "It's pretty. Not like mine." _

_"You're hair is pretty too. I've always wished that I didn't have this awful red hair." _

_Sarah shook her __head__, "No, pretty red hair. Not like poop brown." That's what some people told Sarah about her hair. That it's color was comparable to the color of poop. _

_The room was quiet for a moment before Sarah spoke again. _

"_So where are your parents?" Sarah asked once the caretaker was gone and out of earshot. _

"_I don't have parents. I'm an orphan." Roisin replied, "What about you, Sarah?" _

_Sarah shrugged, "I don't know. I'm an orphan too." _

"_Well I'm your big sister now." Roisin told the younger girl, "I'm going to look out for you and protect you. I will never leave you like our parents left us."_

_Sarah gave a nod, "Okay Ro...Rosie." She couldn't remember how to pronounce the older girl's name, so she just got as close as she could._

"_I like the nickname." Roisin commented, "I never had one before. I can be your Rosie and you'll be my Sare-bear." _

_Sarah giggled, "Okay Rosie-Posie."_

_Roisin just smiled._

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning at Dyad, Rachel is in her office. She's talking with Delphine about the status of Cosima, who last night had taken a turn for the worse while she was meeting with Ethan for the first time. She coughed up blood and then collapsed.

"How is she?" Rachel asked as she pours herself a cup of tea, before going and sitting down on the couch with Delphine.

"The growths have spread from Cosima's uterus and lungs to her esophagus, all her epithelial tissue, and now her kidneys." Delphine disclosed as she looked down sadly.

"We know there's a way." Rachel uttered

Delphine looked up at Rachel, "Yes, but it's Orla."

"Only until we can buy the time for Duncan to find a cure." Rachel informed, "We need to convince Roisin we have no designs beyond that treatment."

Delphine was shaking her head slightly, "Duncan was one thing. But her daughter? Especially when her daughter was already in this facility after being kidnapped by Leekie."

"Please." Rachel pleaded, "Things are different now. I've been lied to as well."

"She won't believe you." Delphine told Rachel

Rachel looked directly into the woman's eyes, "Do you?"

"I am in the middle, committed to my subject." Delphine dodged

"Well said." Rachel replied as she put her mug down on the coffee table. She stood up and walked around, "Dr. Cormier, I'd like you to take over as Interim Director of the program."

"Me?" Delphine questioned

Rachel gave a nod, "The chair is vacant. You understand the human side, and the science, you'd be a wonderful ambassador."

'Oh now I understand.' Delphine thought before she spoke, "And you need to sway Roisin."

"It's not a bribe or a ploy." Rachel assured as she walked back over to Delphine, "You're uniquely qualified." She sat down, "We can take this program in an entirely new direction."

Delphine just stared at Rachel the whole time. She wasn't sure if she believed her, but taking the job would be the best way to help Cosima and her sisters. It would be the best way for her to keep her promise to Cosima about loving all of the sisters.

Meanwhile with Orla and Lorcan, they were in a cabin in the middle of the woods. There was no internet out there, only cell reception in case of an emergency. They were completely off the grid. With Dyad and possibly Neolution after Orla, it was best to go 'into the black' essentially.

Orla had barely slept a wink. She couldn't help but think about Cosima, who she could feel growing weaker and weaker. She had been awake since long before her brother awoke, and when he woke up Orla tapped him on the shoulder.

"Lory, I'm worried about Auntie Cosima." Orla uttered

Lorcan turned and looked at his sister, "Why?"

"Don't you feel her?" Orla wondered, "She's getting weaker everyday."

"I guess I can't feel her as strongly as you." Lorcan replied

Siobhan was outside with Benjamin. They were talking about a contingency plan in case their current location became compromised, when all at once Siobhan heard her phone ringing and Orla calling her name to announce that she was hungry and tired.

Siobhan yelled 'just a minute' to Orla, before answering her phone and heading back inside the cabin, "Hey Chicken, what's up?" She listened to her daughter ramble on about Delphine and Rachel, before she interrupted, "Wait? What? Slow down. Rachel wants what now?"

Roisin took a breath, "Delphine paid a visit to Sarah and I. She wants some of Orla's bone marrow to cure Cosima. Sarah already told her about how Orla pulled out her own tooth, but bone marrow. I won't allow it."

"Why does Cosima need the bone marrow?" Siobhan asked, "They have Duncan now."

"Delphine said that the stem cells from Orla's tooth had limited effect. The disease is spreading too rapidly, but if they can reboot Cosima's immune system then another treatment of bone marrow could cure her altogether." Roisin explained

Siobhan was silent for a little bit while she was thinking, "So they'll take bone marrow from Orla twice?"

"Yeah, which is why I told her no." Roisin added

"Unfortunately it's not up to us." Siobhan replied

"She's five years old, S. We're not asking her. She doesn't get a say." Roisin informed

In the background, Roisin could hear her daughter's little voice asking 'Is that Mummy? Are you talking to Mummy?'.

Siobhan nodded to the little girl, "Yeah. I'm talking to your mum. Do you want to talk to her? She has something important to ask you."

"Do not put..." Roisin started. Then she quickly changed her tone as she heard 'Hi Mummy', "Hey Flower, how are you?"

"I'm good. I miss you, Mummy." Orla said, "Mrs. S says you have something to ask me."

Roisin paused briefly and took a breath, "Yeah, I do. It's about Auntie Cosima."

"I know. She's getting weaker. Is she gonna die?" Orla wondered. She could feel her aunt and could tell that she was getting weaker, because she didn't feel her as strongly anymore.

"She might, Chickie. I don't know." Roisin replied

"Does Auntie Cosima need another tooth?" Orla questioned

Roisin sighed softly, 'Why is this so hard?' She thought. Then she spoke, "No, she needs something different now. Something called bone marrow. The doctors take it out of your hip, but they have to use a big needle and I know you don't like needles, but they, uh, they put you to sleep. You won't actually feel anything."

The line was quiet with the exception of Orla biting her lips, which she did when she was nervous.

"Orla, you don't have to feel bad if you don't want to do it." Roisin assured

"I'll do it, Mummy." Orla uttered

Roisin let out a breath, "Oh gosh, you're the bravest thing I know."

"I love you, Mummy." Orla added

"I love you too, Flower." Roisin responded

Roisin heard Siobhan's voice come back on the line, "I'll bring them back into town. I know a pediatrician who can do the extraction of the bone marrow, and then I'll have Delphine deliver it back to Dyad."

"Okay." Roisin agreed, "I'll see you soon."

After getting off the phone with Siobhan, Roisin sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and mumbled 'shit' under her breath over and over again.

"What's the matter?" Sarah wondered

Roisin hugged her sister, "Everything is shit. Orla agreed to the bone marrow extraction."

"I'm sorry." Sarah apologised as she hugged her sister back, "Orla's really smart and knowledgeable. Even more so than Kira."

"I know. She's brave too, but I just….she's still really little." Roisin uttered

Sarah pulled away and looked at Roisin directly in the eyes, "Everything is going to be okay. S won't let anything happen to Orla."

Roisin nodded, "I know. I just feel like a terrible mother allowing my daughter to donate bone marrow to save our sister. Especially after she just pulled out her tooth, which I am still mad at you and Felix about."

"Understandably." Sarah added, "I will never leave you."

"And I promise I'll never leave you again." Roisin assured, "I'm sorry that I left all those years ago."

Sarah nodded, "I know. I've already forgiven you, Rosie-Posie." She smiled.

On the drive back into the city in the car with Siobhan, Lorcan, and Orla. Lorcan was sitting up in the front seat beside Siobhan, while Orla was fast asleep in the backseat.

"Are you sure that letting Orla donate her bone marrow is a good idea, Mrs. S?" Lorcan asked

"It's up to her. If she wants to do it, then we have to support her." Siobhan explained, "Why do you ask, love?"

Lorcan took a breath, "I'm worried that she made her decision based on how she is feeling. Last night, she was tossing and turning all night. That's why she's so tired now, because she barely slept. She's worried about Aunt Cosima. She's getting weaker, which I can feel, but Orla feels it more strongly than I do. She has a stronger connection to Mum and her sisters than I do."

Siobhan gave a nod, "I'll take that into consideration. Your Mum and I will talk with Orla again and then have her talk with your Aunt Cosima."

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. S." Lorcan replied

"It's no problem, Chicken." Siobhan assured him

Lorcan smiled, "Why do you call everyone 'chicken'?"

"Oh it's just...I don't know." Siobhan stuttered. The truth was that she called those that she considered like children to her 'chicken', because she was like a mother hen protecting her chickens.

Back with Felix's flat with Helena, Kira, and Felix. Helena and Felix were playing with Kira in the fort. Kira was talking and laughing, while Helena and Felix were just engaging in their niece's little world.

Suddenly Kira started doing that thing that she does sometimes. She was just staring off into space.

"Kira." Felix called. No answer.

"Angel?" Helena questioned. Still no answer

Felix waved his hand in front of his niece's face, "Kira."

Kira blinked as she shook her head, "Uh."

"What is it, Angel?" Helena wondered

Kira looked at her aunt, "I saw babies. Your babies, Auntie Helena."

Helena just hummed as she and Felix looked at each other. Neither one of them knew what to say.

Later at Siobhan's house with Sarah and Cosima, Sarah was explaining to Cosima what was happening with Orla before Siobhan and Roisin brought Orla and Lorcan into the house.

"So Orla is going to come in any minute." Sarah started, "She really wants to donate bone marrow to you, but Lorcan is worried that it may be because Orla is feeling how weak you are. We just need you to make sure that she fully understands and is aware of what she is agreeing to, and that it's not just coming from her emotions."

Cosima nodded, "Of course, Sarah. Orla's a little girl. I don't want her to do this any more than you or Roisin don't want her to, however I won't try and talk her out of it. I'll just make sure she fully understands, but I have a feeling that she does. She's a pretty smart little girl."

Sarah was about to respond to Cosima, when Orla came running into the house shouting 'Auntie Cosima!'. Lorcan walked in soon after his sister, who frowned upon seeing the cannula that her aunt was wearing. It was a bit scary to a little girl.

"Hey Orla. Lorcan." Cosima greeted with a smile as Sarah left the room and followed Roisin and Siobhan into the kitchen.

"Hi Aunt Cosima." Lorcan said as he hugged her and then went and sat beside her.

However Orla just stared at Cosima and the cannula that she was wearing. She kind of inched away from her aunt. As much as the little girl wanted to hug Cosima, she was scared that she'd hurt her.

Cosima smiled at her niece, "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. Come give me a hug. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Orla uttered as she walked over and hugged her aunt.

Cosima hugged her niece back as she picked her up, and placed her on her lap, "So your mom, Aunt Sarah, and Mrs. S tell me that you want to donate bone marrow for me?"

Orla nodded, "Delphine needs it to save you."

"I don't think is a good idea though." Lorcan added

"Orla, did Delphine tell you this?" Cosima wondered

"No." Orla replied, "I just felt it. I'm your cure."

Cosima took a breath, "You know that you don't have to be. Right, Orla?"

"I know, but I want to. That's why I pulled out my tooth for you." Orla informed, "Did it help?"

Cosima smiled, "And that was so sweet. It did help. Thank you."

"Why do you want to help Aunt Cosima?" Lorcan inquired as he looked over at his sister.

Orla shrugged, "Because I had a dream that Auntie Cosima died before Duncan could find a cure for her." She leaned her head against her aunt's chest, "I don't want you to die."

"Well dreams are just dreams, Orla. They're not real." Cosima explained as she rubbed the little girl's back.

"Not mine. They always come true." Orla stated, "Before Leekie took me and Lory I had a dream that we were going to get taken from Mummy. And I saw Dr. Leekie's face in my dream."

Cosima sighed, "Oh sweetheart. Are you really sure that you want to donate your bone marrow? It's okay if you don't want to, or if you've changed your mind."

"No, I want to." Orla insisted, "I'm brave. I can do it."

"Orla wants to help you, because she knows that Mum would do the same for her if she was sick." Lorcan disclosed, "And so would you, Aunt Sarah, and Aunt Helena."

Cosima gave a nod, "You're absolutely right. We totally would."

Later while the were waiting at the hospital for Benjamin to return with Delphine, Siobhan was sitting down, Felix was standing, and Roisin was pacing the floor. The paediatric surgeon had already taken Orla back into a room, but hadn't started the procedure yet.

Once Benjamin was seen walking in with Delphine behind him, Siobhan and Sarah stood up, and Roisin stopping pacing. The paediatric surgeon came out to greet the people.

"I have her phone. She's clean. So's the kit." Benjamin uttered

"Thank you, Benjamin." Siobhan replied. She turned her attention to Delphine, "This is Dr. Parks. She'll be doing the procedure."

Dr. Parks smiled and shook Delphine's hand, "Hello."

"I'll take you back when you have what you need." Benjamin told Delphine from a step behind her.

Delphine shook Dr. Parks hand and then addressed Felix, "Hello, Felix."

"Delphine." Felix said bitterly

Roisin stepped forward, "Hey, you promise you'll take care of Cosima, yeah?"

Delphine gave a small nod, "Yes."

"Let's see how Orla's doing." Dr. Parks stated

Dr. Parks turned around and started walking back the way she had come from. Roisin and Felix followed her. Delphine went to follow as well, but she was stopped by Siobhan stepping into her path and telling her that she could wait until they were ready for her.

Roisin, Felix, and Dr. Parks were now back with Orla. Dr. Parks was prepping for the procedure. Delphine was in the room, but she was standing in the background. Orla was laying on her stomach with a cannula in her nose feeding her oxygen and an I.V. in her arm. Roisin was squatted down holding Orla's hand as she talked to her.

"I'm going to be here the whole time." Roisin promised, "Okay?" Orla nodded as Roisin spoke again, "And I'm going to hold your hand."

"Can you count back from one hundred for me, Orla?" Dr. Parks asked

"100, 99, 98…" Orla counted as she started trailing off, feeling sleepy from the I.V. fluids, "97.." And then she was out.

Roisin sighed as she looked at her little daughter while holding her hand, "Sleep tight, Flower."

Felix had squatted down beside Roisin. He kind of played with her hair a little bit. The way he used to when he was a kid. He just wanted his sister to feel calm and relaxed. He didn't want her to be worried or scared.

Roisin glanced up to see Dr. Parks sticking a large needle into her daughter's hip, and she had to look away immediately. She put her head back down, and gazed at Orla's face with tear filled eyes.

"Oh my gosh." Roisin uttered

"She won't feel a thing, I promise." Delphine assured

Roisin let out a shaky breath, "What kind of mother am I?" She was mostly talking to herself, but she was just loud enough that everyone could hear her.

"The best and the bravest." Delphine replied, "And a very, very good sister."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Roisin whispered to Orla as she touched the top of the little girl's head.

When Dr. Parks finished the procedure, she told Roisin that Orla would wake up in a few hours, but that she should rest there for the night.

"Orla will be fine in a could of days." Delphine added as she Roisin was standing up.

Rosin nodded, "And Cosima?"

"This, gives her a real chance." Delphine informed

Felix kissed Roisin's forehead as she turned to hug him, but while still holding Orla's hand with her right hand. He hugged her back and just tried his best to comfort her in this hard time.

Meanwhile with Cosima, Scott, and Ethan. With help from Ethan, Scott was working on decoding the genetic sequences. Since the decoding would take awhile Cosima was able to have a conversation with Ethan, which she was grateful for. There were so many questions that she had. She wasn't able to get all of her questions answered, but she did get quite a few of them answered which satisfied her. She was just thrilled to be in the presence of the man who created her and her sisters.

Later that night in the hospital while Orla was asleep and recovering. Lorcan was asleep on the window sill while Roisin was just staring out the window, and then Siobhan walked into the room.

"Hey, chicken. I don't know why. Delphine's here. She's outside." Siobhan informed.

Roisin stepped out of the room and walked outside of the building to see what Delphine wanted. During their conversation, she found out some interesting information about Rachel. Delphine wasn't able to tell Roisin much, because she didn't know much herself. All she knew was that Rachel might make a move for Orla.

Roisin thanked Delphine for the warning and then headed back inside the hospital as she rushed up to be with Orla. After hearing Delphine's warning, she didn't want to leave Orla alone even for a second.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

_1997 - Ontario, Canada_

_Fifteen year old Roisin had told Siobhan just the day before that she was pregnant. However Sarah and Felix still didn't know. She wanted to wait to tell them, because she wanted to tell them at the same time and Felix is a bit of blabber mouth. Well, actually it's more like he's incapable of keeping a secret or lying to Siobhan. That was another reason she waited so long. She didn't want to tell her siblings before she told Siobhan in case one of them, namely Felix, accidentally uttered it to Siobhan. _

_Roisin had invited Sarah and Felix into her room which was something she seldom did. Because of this, Felix and Sarah both knew that their older sister had big news to tell them. _

"_What's going on, Rosie?" Sarah asked, "Is it about why you've been so moody the past few months?" _

"_And why you're getting fat?" Felix added bluntly _

_Sarah hit the boy, "Felix! That's not nice." _

_Roisin laughed slightly, "No, Sare. It's okay. What I have to say is actually about those two things." She paused and took a breath, "I...I'm pregnant. I'm five months along." _

"_What?!" Sarah exclaimed, "Does Mum know?" _

"_Yeah. I told her yesterday." Roisin replied _

_Felix furrowed his eyebrows, "What's pregnant mean?" _

"_It means that I'm going to have a baby in four months. You're going to be an uncle." Roisin explained as she touched her belly, "There's a baby growing in my stomach." _

"_How'd the baby get there?" Felix wondered _

_Roisin took a deep breath, "Well, um...why don't you ask Mummy." Felix was nine, but he still called Siobhan 'Mummy'. _

"_Is it a boy or a girl?" Sarah inquired _

_Roisin smiled, "A boy." _

"_Who's the baby's father?" Sarah questioned, "Is it that guy...um Cyrus?" _

"_Cyril." Roisin corrected, "No, he's not the father." She bit her lip, "Actually I don't know."_

_Sarah thought for a moment, "Someone from one of the parties you went to?" _

_Roisin nodded, "Yeah most likely."_

_"Well I'm happy for you, Rosie. I can't wait to be an auntie." _

_Roisin smiled, "Thanks, Sare." _

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	15. Chapter 15

"So you're her monitor?" Sarah asked about eight year old Charlotte in her sit down meeting with Marion Bowles

"I'm her mother." Marion replied

Sarah sighed and glanced over at Charlotte, then looked back at Marion, "You carried her?"

"Adopted her." Marion informed

Now both Sarah and Marion looked over at Charlotte. Sarah was dumbfounded. She didn't understand how Charlotte could exist. She had been told that Dyad wasn't able to make more clones.

"I thought they could make any more of us." Sarah uttered

"Oh, we tried. Over four hundred attempts." Marion explained. She briefly looked over at her daughter and then back at Sarah, "Charlotte's the only survivor. You survived too, Sarah. Against all odds you found your sisters and you fought for your own. Now I'm counting on that fierce loyalty, because what I'm about to share could put me at grave personal risk."

Sarah and Marion talked as they walked through the house hallways to a secret chamber that led to the revelation of Project Castor. Sarah found herself staring at a Castor clone, who she recognised and has seen before.

"I know him." Sarah uttered without turning away from the Castor clone.

The Castor clone stared right at Sarah, smiling maniacally.

Meanwhile at the lake with Felix, Roisin, Lorcan, Kira, and Orla. They were sitting on chairs just looking out at the water. Roisin had Orla on her lap, and Felix had Kira on his lap.

"Are there still fish in the water?" Kira wondered

Felix gave her a gentle squeeze, "Yeah. Big, sleepy fish, because we never come to visit."

"Lore, why don't you, Kira and Orla go take a stroll down the bend?" Roisin suggested

Lorcan nodded, "Mmm-hmm." He looked at Orla and Kira, "Come on."

"Not too far." Roisin added

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mum." He walked off with Kira and Orla in front of him.

"See if you can find the monkey and flower fish." Felix yelled

Kira and Orla giggle, "Okay."

Felix glances at Roisin before looking out at the water, "Well it has been a while since we've been to shite beach.

"Mmm-hmm." Roisin hummed

"I think it was your birthday." Felix said

"No. It was actually the surprise baby shower that S planned for me." Roisin corrected. She thought back to that day. She had been almost seven months at the time.

Felix nodded, "Oh that's right."

Roisin and Felix heard a car pulling up. Their attention was peaked as they both turned their heads to look at the incoming car. Only to discover that it wasn't one car, but three.

"Orla! Kira! Lorcan!" Roisin called, "Come here!"

The kids rushed over to Felix and Roisin as they stood behind the two seated adults and watched the people exit the vehicles. Some of the people Felix and Roisin didn't recognise, but they did recognise one person. Rachel.

Roisin stood up and walked over to the woman, "You have a lot of nerve coming here after what you did to my children."

"Relax. I'm not here for them." Rachel said, "I'm here to inform you that we will not be needing your daughter or coming after her."

"Oh. And why is that?" Roisin asked, not fully trusting the woman.

"Because we've figured out how to create our own Orla." Rachel informed.

Roisin scoffed, "Yeah right. How are you going to do that?"

Rachel whispered something to Roisin before walking away and getting back into her car. The two cars behind her drove away and then her car followed.

"What did Rachel want?" Felix wondered

Roisin turned around, "Fee, do you think that you can manage with all three kids by yourself? I need to check on something."

Felix nodded, "Yeah, but what did Rachel say to you at the end?"

"She told me to count my sisters." Roisin told him, "I don't trust Rachel anymore than you do, but I have to check it out." She also wondered about whether or not she should send Orla away somewhere to be safe. 'But where?' She thought, 'And with whom?'.

In a hospital room at Brightborn with Helena. She didn't know why she was there. If only she knew that Brightborn was working with Dyad and what they were intending to do.

"Why am I here?" Helena asked as she saw someone walk into the room.

"We're here to create another Orla." The man said, "Whatever or whoever that is."

Helena stared at him, "It's my niece."

"Our niece then. I'm a clone too." He added, "My name's Shane." Shane is actually Orla's father, but he didn't know that.

"Helena." Helena introduced

Shane gave a smile, "Ah...Sarah's twin. You, Sarah, and Roisin are the only fertile Leda clones. Just like I'm the only fertile Castor clone."

"And how did you come to be that?" Helena wondered

"My mother….she hid me away from the army. She didn't trust Dr. Coady." Shane explained

"Then we have something in common." Helena replied

Shane nodded, "Agreed."

Rachel walked into the room with a doctor trailing close behind her.

Helena and Shane both turned towards Rachel and the doctor.

"Are you two ready for your treatments?" Rachel asked

"What treatments? What are you talking about, Rachel?" Helena wondered

"You two are going to provide the genetic material to create another Orla."

Shane stared at Rachel looking very confused.

"Oh poor, clueless boy clone. You didn't know that you were Orla's father."

"What? That's not possible."

Rachel nodded, "Oh but it is, Shane. You are Orla's father. Now I'm going to use you and Helena to create another Orla."

Back with Roisin, she was on the phone talking with Alison. She was told by Rachel to count her sisters, so that's what she was doing. She needed to know that they were all okay.

"I haven't seen Rachel. Really, Roisin. I'm fine." Alison said, "Thanks for asking."

Roisin sighed relieved, "Okay. Just be careful, Ali."

"I will."

Roisin hung up and called Siobhan. She didn't want to but, she needed to check up on Cosima and Helena.

"Hey S, how are things over at your place?"

"Everything's fine here, chicken." Siobhan assured, "Cosima's temperature is down to normal, by the way. She's actually got a bit of colour in her cheeks."

Roisin nodded to herself, completely aware that Siobhan couldn't see her. "And Helena?"

There was a moment of silence. She heard Cosima in the background, 'tell Rosie that Helena hasn't come back yet.'.

"What? S? What did Cosima say?" Roisin wondered

"Oh Cosima's telling me to tell you that Helena hasn't come back."

Roisin sighed, "Oh shit. I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"Just don't let Cosima out of your sight." Roisin replied, "Oh is Sarah still with Marion? Is she safe there?"

"Yeah. She's fine, Rosie. She's been updating me by text message. The last text was from five minutes ago."

Roisin breathed out, "Okay. Thanks, S. I'll see you later."

She got off the phone and ran a hand through her red hair. She mumbled to herself, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Roisin texted Sarah, 'SOS! Helena's missing. I think Rachel took her.'

'Where is Helena?' Roisin thought, 'Where did Rachel take her? What does she want with her?'

Within seconds, Roisin had an incoming call from Sarah. The younger woman's voice was frantic, asking what did she mean Helena is gone.

Roisin explained to Sarah what had happened at the lake and how Rachel showed up, and told her to count her sisters.

"Helena was the only one unaccounted for. S said that her bag is gone too."

"Shit." Sarah uttered, "What can I do?"

"Go home. I'll take care of it."

"What? No, Rosie. I'm going to help."

Roisin left out a sigh, "I know that you want to help, but I don't need to worry about you too. You can help me by going home where I know that you'll be safe. Let me protect you."

"Fine." Sarah huffed before hanging up.

Roisin took a breath as she thought, 'If Rachel took Helena, I need to break back into Dyad.'

Meanwhile with Felix, Lorcan, Kira and Orla. They had left the lake and were at Siobhan's house. Kira and Orla were playing with Cosima, Lorcan was sitting on the couch pretending to read a book while actually listening to Felix talking with Siobhan who were standing a few feet away.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

_1996 - Ontario, Canada_

_It's 3:00 am. Fourteen year old Roisin is returning home from a party. She staggers in the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible, but it's almost impossible to be quiet while you're drunk and incapacitated. However, __Roisin didn't know that Siobhan was still awake. _

_Siobhan had stayed up, sitting in the living room waiting for Roisin to get home. Siobhan had dozed off, but she woke up when she heard Roisin staggering to her bedroom. _

_"Nice of you to grace me with your presence, young lady." Siobhan greeted _

_Roisin giggled, "Night, Mum."_

_"We'll be talking about this in the morning." Siobhan announced_

_"Okay." _

_Roisin somehow made it to her bedroom without waking up her brother or sister._

_Siobhan, who had been following behind her oldest daughter, shook her head. 'Rosie used to be such a good kid.' Siobhan thought. She knew why Roisin was acting out the way she was. It's because Roisin was mad about the move they from London to Ontario a few months ago. However, it still didn't give her the right to act the way she was._

_As Siobhan was laying in bed trying to sleep, Roisin's 'night, Mum' echoed in her head. These days it was rare that Roisin called her 'Mum' and Siobhan missed the days where she was known as nothing but 'Mummy'._

_The voices of Roisin, Sarah and Felix calling her 'Mummy' echoed in Siobhan's head as she drifted off to sleep. _

_It's 10:00 am. Roisin walks out to the kitchen to find Siobhan sitting alone drinking a cup of tea. She stared at her mother as she rubbed her aching head. That's when she noticed how quiet the house was. She didn't hear Felix's laughter or Sarah's punk rock music. _

_"Where are Sarah and Felix?" Roisin asked. She wasn't worried about her brother and sister. She was worried that they weren't there, because it meant that she and Siobhan were about to have a big talk. _

_"I sent them to the park." Siobhan informed, "Have a seat, Roisin." _

_Roisin sighed as she took a seat. She didn't say anything though. _

_"I think you know what this is about." _

_"I don't know why you would think that, S."_

_Siobhan took a breath, "Roisin, I know you're angry about the move..." _

_"That's what you think I'm angry about!" Roisin interrupted _

_"You made it very clear that you didn't want to move." _

_Roisin shook her head, "You're not half as smart as you think you are." She scoffed, "You told me to make friends here. That's what I'm doing, so just leave me the hell alone." She stood up, ran out of the house and slammed the front door._

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

Lorcan was out on the streets. He didn't know where to go or what he was going to do, but he was tired of being babied. He wanted to help find his Aunt Helena. He wanted to be involved. Lorcan hadn't taken his phone with him because he didn't want to be tracked, but he did take his Aunt Cosima's phone. He had swapped her phone with his while she was busy playing with Kira and Orla.

As he continued walking Lorcan pulled out the phone and texted Delphine. He knew that he couldn't call her, because she would know that he's not Cosima. He typed the message: 'Mrs. S, Felix and I have a lead on Helena. Could I please have Rachel's number?' Then he took a deep breath and sent the text.

Lorcan stopped outside of the public library and walked inside. 'This is a great place to hide out while I wait for Delphine to text me back.' He thought.

Meanwhile at Siobhan's house, she and Felix were so wrapped up in their conversation about what to do about Rachel and how to get Helena back that nobody saw when Lorcan had snuck out. However Cosima, after Orla had told her that she sensed Lorcan far away, looked up and noticed that her only nephew was gone.

"Um S, Felix, I don't mean to alarm you but Lorcan is gone." Cosima said

Siobhan turned her attention to the couch where Lorcan had been sitting, "What? Where did he go?"

Felix walked over to Orla and bent down to her level, "Orla, love, remember the telepathic connection that you said you have with your brother. Can you talk to him for us?"

"I think so." Orla replied as she tried to connect with her brother, but she was unable to. She shook her head, "I can't. I can't...it's not...I don't know the word."

"Connecting?" Siobhan wondered

Orla nodded, "Yeah. It's like a...a wall."

"Are you saying that Lorcan can block the connection?" Felix asked

"I don't know. It never...it's always open." Orla told her uncle

'I should call Rosie.' Cosima thought as she reached over to the coffee table to pick up her phone, but what she picked up wasn't her phone. 'How could that be? I put my phone right there.' She thought

Siobhan furrowed her eyebrows, "What is it, chicken?"

"This isn't my phone." Cosima replied

Orla grabbed the phone from her aunt, "This is Lory's phone."

"Lorcan must have taken my phone." Cosima added, "Sneaky kid."

"It's just what I would have done." Felix added

Siobhan scoffed, "He's just like his mother."

Back at the library with Lorcan, he was reading a book about telepathy. He wants to make sense of the telepathic connection he has with his sister, who he was currently blocking. When Cosima's phone vibrated Lorcan picked up the phone thinking it was a text from Delphine, but she was actually him instead. 'What do I do?' He thought as he panicked, but then the call went to voicemail. He promptly texted Delphine: 'I'm in the library. Just text me.' It wasn't very long before Lorcan got a reply.

'Call me when you leave the library please.' Was what the text from Delphine said.

Lorcan sighed. Why was everything so hard? Why couldn't she just give him Rachel's number?

The phone vibrated again. It was another text from Delphine. 'Do you, Siobhan, and Felix actually have a plan?'

'Yes' Lorcan typed and sent as a reply text. A few moments later, Delphine texted him back and he actually got Rachel's number as well as a 'let me know how your plan goes.'

'Thank you. I will.' Lorcan replied before bolting out of the library as he dialed Rachel's number.

Inside of Brightborn with Helena and Shane, who were being prepped for their first treatments by a doctor and nurse when Rachel walked into the room just as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID before answering. It read 'Cosima'. 'It's the geek clone.' Rachel thought as she answered her phone.

"What do you want, Cosima?"

"Not quite." Lorcan spoke

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Who is this?" She couldn't place the voice.

"You know me. I'm Cosima's only nephew. Dr. Leekie kidnapped me and my sister."

"Lorcan." Rachel uttered

"Now you're getting it."

Rachel sighed, "What do you want, kid?"

"I want you to let my Aunt Helena go."

"Or what?" Rachel threatened.

"Uh..." Lorcan stuttered

Rachel laughed, "That's what I thought."

"This isn't over. I will get my aunt back." Lorcan sounded determined

"Good luck, little man." Rachel told him as she hung up the phone. She turned her attention to Helena and Shane, "Now. Shall we get started?"

Helena glared at Rachel, "You won't get away with this."

Rachel smirked, "I already have." She looked at the nurse and the doctor, "Take Helena up to the OR for an oophorectomy."

* * *

Sorry the chapter is short and that it's so late. I had major writer's block. I knew what I wanted to write in this chapter, but not how to write it.

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	18. Chapter 18

_1992 - London, United Kingdom_

_Ten year old Roisin was really into gymnastics and she loved to show off her gymnastics skills to her mother. Because of this, Siobhan would always take Roisin and eight year old Sarah to the gym on Saturdays, and today was Saturday. _

_"Mummy! Watch me!" Roisin called_

_"No Mummy, watch me!" Eight year old Sarah countered _

_Siobhan smiled, "I can only watch one of you at a time, Chickens. Rosie's __first." _

_Roisin beamed as she showed off the new gymnastics skill that she had just mastered: a roundoff back handspring back tuck. _

_"Wow. Good job, Chicken." _

_"My turn." Sarah announced as she showed her mother her aerial_

_"That was very good, Sare." Siobhan praised_

_Sarah grinned from ear to ear, "Thanks, Mummy."_

_These were the days that Siobhan lived for. The days where it could just be her and her girls. No other kids that she was taking care of temporarily. Just the two little girls who she was told to hide in the black, as black as it gets. Nothing beats being called 'mummy'._

_Siobhan didn't have long with her thoughts before Sarah called out 'mummy', demanding attention and Siobhan wouldn't have it any other way. _

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Sorry the flashback is so short.


	19. Chapter 19

Lorcan returned back to Siobhan's house, walking in with his head hung. He looked so defeated. He should have known that Rachel wouldn't just tell him her plan or give Helena back because he asked nicely, but he had hoped that he would think of a plan, some kind of way to blackmail her while he was on the phone. He didn't know what he had been thinking. He had just wanted so badly to be of help.

Upon looking over and seeing Lorcan, Siobhan rushed to his side, checking him over and making sure that he was okay.

"I'm fine, S." Lorcan told her, "But I think I may have screwed up."

"Where were you?"

Siobhan looked and sounded really worried. That only made Lorcan feel worse.

"I was at the library. I really was. I read a book about telepathy to understand more about mine and Orla's telepathic connection." Lorcan replied. He looked over at his sister, "I'm sorry for blocking you."

Orla pouted as she blinked her big eyes, "I...I thought we were one?"

Lorcan walked over to his sister, taking her hands into his own as he looked directly into her eyes, "We are, but I needed to do something. I couldn't have you finding out where I was."

"What were you doing?" Cosima asked

Lorcan sighed, "It didn't work, but..." He looked around the room, "You're all treating me like a baby. Like I'm some little kid, like Kira or Orla. And I'm not. I helped my mom when she was in labour with my sister. I delivered my sister and cut her umbilical cord. I want to help. I want to be involved."

Cosima nodded, "Okay, but what didn't work?"

"I tried to get Aunt Helena back." Lorcan admitted as he handed over Cosima's phone, "And you might want to call Delphine. I may texted her pretended to be you so I could get Rachel's number. I'm sorry, Auntie Cosima." He shook his head, "I thought I could do it on my own, but I need your help." He looked back and forth between Siobhan and Cosima, "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Chicken." Siobhan replied, "Do you have a plan?"

Lorcan looked down, "No. I don't even know where Rachel is holding Helena."

Meanwhile with Roisin, who is back inside Dyad. She borrowed some stuff from Rachel and is sneaking around Dyad dressed as Rachel. It was the best way to find out where Rachel is holding Helena and what she is planning on doing with her.

"Rachel?" Ferdinand questioned, "I though you were at Brightborn with the subjects?"

'Brightborn? Subjects? So Helena's not the only one?' Roisin thought as she nodded, "Yeah I was, but then I remembered I forgot something here at Dyad."

"Do you need any help?"

Roisin shook her head, "No that's okay. Thanks anyways, Ferdinand."

Ferdinand nodded, "Of course, Rachel." He walked on, going on his merry way.

Roisin let out a breath as she headed to Rachel's office, closing the door behind her. She spoke into the earpiece that she was wearing.

"Felix, did you get all that?"

"Yeah, texting Mumsy as we speak."

Roisin smirked, "Why do you call her that?"

"It's fun." Felix replied, "Why don't you call her mum anymore?"

"Fair enough."

"You didn't answer my question, Rosie."

"Let's focus on the task at hand, Fee."

Felix sighed, "Fine, but I expect an answer later."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Back at Siobhan's, she had received the text from Felix and relayed the news to Cosima and Lorcan after sending Kira and Orla upstairs to play.

"Brightborn is a fertility clinic." Cosima stated

"Of course. Rachel can't get her hands on Orla, so she's going to use Helena and probably the Castor clone that fathered Orla to make another Orla." Siobhan explained. She glanced over at Lorcan, "Do you know who your sister's father is?"

Lorcan shook his head, "No. My mum never told me. She didn't even tell me about you until I was eleven. Before that I assumed she was an orphan."

Siobhan gave a small nod, "Right."

"I'm sure it's not personal."

"No. It's not." Siobhan told him, but she wasn't very convincing. It didn't seem like she believed it.

"You know, S, my mum may not act like it, but she loves you. Otherwise she wouldn't have given Orla the middle name Joanne, the American form of Siobhan."

Siobhan looked shocked, "She did?"

Lorcan nodded, "Yeah. She did."

"Nana?" Kira's voice was heard from the staircase

Siobhan looked over at the little girl, "What is it, Chicken?"

"Mummy's in trouble."

Siobhan glanced over at Cosima, "Where's Sarah?"

Cosima picked up her phone and tried calling Sarah, but the phone went straight to voicemail. She looked at Siobhan and just shrugged.

"Don't worry, Chicken. We'll find your Mum." Siobhan assured Kira, "Now go on back upstairs."

Kira nodded, "Okay Nana." She turned around, running back up the stairs to continue playing with Orla.

Inside Brightborn with Sarah, she was locked in a room, looking for a way out when Rachel walked in.

Sarah stopped, turning around to face Rachel, looking like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know what Rachel had planned for her, or where she was holding Helena, but she intended on finding out.

"Oh my, my, my. Isn't this a treat? Having both twins." Rachel uttered. She smiled, "It's like having both pieces of a rare collection?"

"Rachel, where is my sister?" Sarah asked angrily

"In a few months, you will both be reunited..." Rachel started, "...in a birthing room." She turned around, walking out of the room, and locking the door behind her.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	20. Chapter 20

_1996 - Ontario, Canada_

"_You need to decide who you want to be going forward, because this…this girl is not acceptable." Siobhan told her fourteen year old daughter _

_Roisin rolled her eyes, "Or what? What are you going to do, S? You're not really my mother!" She crossed her arms, "There's nothing you can do to me." _

_Siobhan just turned around and walked away, before she did something that she would regret because right now she had an itch to smack her teenage daughter, but she also never wanted to do that. It was best that she just walked away. _

_"See I knew it. You won't really do anything to me, because you know it's true. You're not my mother." Roisin remarked before going to her room and slamming the door._

_In her room, Roisin found eight year old Felix sitting on her bed. She sighed as she pointed at the door, telling him to get out. Normally she loved her brother, but right now she was not in the mood to deal with his childish games._

_"Get out, Felix!" _

_"Why are you so mean to Mummy?" _

_Roisin shook her head, "She's not my mother, and she's not yours either, Felix." _

_"But she loves us." Felix added _

_"She lies to us, Fee. You don't lie to the people that you love." _

_Felix furrowed his brow, thinking deeply, "Maybe...maybe she lies to protect us." He always wanted to give the people that he loves the benefit of the doubt. _

_"If S really loved us, she'd tell us the truth." _

_"Well I know she loves us, and someday you will realise it again because you used to love her. You used to call her mum." Felix told his sister, before jumping down from her bed and leaving her room. _

_Roisin shook her head as she closed her door behind Felix. 'So young and naive.' She thought, 'Someday he will realise what I already know to be true. That S has never loved us at all.'_

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	21. Chapter 21

While Rachel was with Sarah, who was really a diversion, Roisin was springing Helena from the room where Rachel was been holding her in. She burst in the room, still dressed as Rachel, but then she took off the wig and revealed her true self to Helena.

"I'm here to rescue you, Helena." Roisin said, "Now come on, we don't have much time."

"Where is Sarah?" Helena asked as she hurriedly followed Roisin

"She's distracting Rachel." Roisin informed as they got to the exit. She pushed Helena in front of her, "Now go. Get out of here. I'm going back for Sarah."

Meanwhile at Siobhan's house, Felix was reporting back to the home base from his car which was parked outside of Brightborn. Orla was sitting on Siobhan's lap and Kira was cuddled up in Cosima's lap. Lorcan was seated next to Siobhan, holding his little sister's hand. He hated that his mother was in danger. He wanted to be out there helping, not inside the house feeling helpless.

Siobhan looked over at the teen, "Sometimes being part of the action means being backup, which means sitting back and waiting. Trust me, we are helping. Your mum and your aunts will be fine."

Lorcan sighed, "I know." But he knew that he wouldn't feel any better until he heard Uncle Felix's voice saying that he had Roisin, Helena and Sarah in his car and he was headed back to the chicken's nest now. That's what Lorcan called Siobhan's house. The chicken's nest, because she called everyone chicken.

When the front door was heard opening, Kira and Orla came running down the stairs and then both ran into their respective mother's arms. Lorcan walked over to his mother and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried, Mum."

"Oh...I missed you, Tiger." Roisin told her son. She hadn't called him by that nickname since he had turned thirteen and asked not to be called 'Tiger' anymore. She couldn't help it. He would always be her Tiger.

After hugging her children, Roisin walked over and hugged Siobhan. The situation with Rachel finally made her understand Siobhan a little better, and she felt terrible about the way she had treated the woman who raised her.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and the way I've been treating you."

"It's alright. I forgive you, Chicken. You are always and will always be forgiven." Siobhan replied

Cosima came down the stairs. She had been napping, but the noise woke her up, "What's going on?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked up and saw Roisin and Helena, and hugged them.

"So what happened with Rachel?" Cosima wondered

"Yeah. I need to talk to you all about that." Roisin started, "We didn't get out in time. Rachel has my eggs."

Helena nodded, "And mine too."

"What's she planning on doing with them?" Siobhan questioned

"Rachel found a Caster clone who is fertile and who is the one that fathered Orla. She has his sperm and is going to fertilize Roisin and Helena's eggs to make another Orla." Sarah explained

Cosima sighed, "She is going to use that child to cure me."

"Yes. That's her plan." Sarah replied, "But we are going to stop her."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I have major writer's block and don't know what to write for this story or any of my other ones. I have a lot going on in my life right now and a lot on my mind. I will give put out more chapters when I can.


	22. Chapter 22

_2001- Loveland, Colorado _

_Lorcan is three years old. He loves the zoo and he's obsessed with tigers. It's a week after halloween. Lorcan went trick-or-treating as a tiger, and he's still wearing his costume. Roisin can't get him to take it off. It's a little frustrated, but she also finds it completely adorable. _

_Roisin, who's working from home today, is trying to work while Lorcan is running around in his tiger costume roaring. Making it hard for his mother to focus, but he's just a three year old little boy. He's not thinking about that. All he's thinking about is playing and having fun, and he is having fun parading around the house in his tiger costume. _

_Roisin doesn't let her son know or see that his antics are bothering her, but instead she looks up from her paperwork to encourage him to play quietly, never saying that his roaring is impeding her ability to concentrate. _

_ "Hey little Tiger, if you can go play quietly and let mummy work I'll take you to the zoo tomorrow." _

_Tomorrow is Saturday. Roisin works the night shift on weekends. Her neighbor comes over and stays in her apartment so Lorcan isn't sleeping home alone while Roisin is at work. _

_"Okay Mummy." Lorcan agrees_

_"Thank you, baby." Roisin replies and then glances back down at her __paperwork after watching her son run down the hallway to his room. She was smiling. _

_Roisin may only be nineteen, having had her son at sixteen, but man did she love that little boy. She has never once regretted her choice to keep her son despite the fact that she doesn't know or have any idea who his father is. Those questions would come up in the future, but for now he was just her little boy. Only hers and no one __else's. She doesn't have to share custody or co-parent. She just gets to have Lorcan all to herself, even though sometimes she wishes that she had a partner, someone to share the responsibilities of parenting with. _

_Being a parent is hard at any age and it's especially hard as a teen, but it is so worth it when you have a happy child who is loved and who loves you in return despite any flaws that you have or any mistakes you make. _

_Becoming a parent, then leaving home and having to do everything alone has really made Roisin appreciate everything that Siobhan did for her growing up. Roisin only has one kid, but Siobhan raised three kids as a single mom. Three kids who weren't even biologically hers. From Roisin's perspective as a parent herself, she admired and respected the hell out of the mother who raised her, but she just couldn't go home. She needs to be on her own. To build her own life. Not just for herself, but for her son too. _

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
